Taking care of you
by Khira-chan
Summary: El chico más solitario de Kanagawa se ve obligado a disfrutar de una irritante compañía por culpa de los negocios de su padre. Pero quizás esta experiencia le ayude a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Yaoi. HanaRu
1. Erik Schweizer

**Taking care of you**

_Un fanfiction basado en Slam Dunk por Khira_

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue.

Advertencia: Contiene yaoi, es decir, relaciones chico-chico. Si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

* * *

**# 1. Erik Schweizer**

El despacho es muy amplio y elegante, pero una mesa, dos sillas y una estantería son todos los muebles que lo decoran. En una de las sillas, un hombre alto pero delgado de típicos rasgos orientales, vestido con traje y corbata; en la otra, un chico de no más de veinticinco años, castaño y con los ojos de un extraño color dorado, extranjero, mucho más alto y de complexión fuerte, vestido también con traje pero sin corbata. El despacho cuenta con un gran ventanal a través del cual se observa la silueta de la ciudad bajo un cielo gris y nublado. El invierno está cerca.

- ¿Este es su hijo? – pregunta el extranjero mientras contempla la foto que le acaban de mostrar.

- Sí – contesta el hombre japonés.

- ¿Que edad tiene?

- Quince años.

- Entonces va a… ¿primero de bachillerato?

- Así es; en el instituto Shohoku. Está en el equipo de baloncesto. Adora ese deporte. Todos los fines de semana se los pasa entrenando por su cuenta.

- ¿Solo?

- Sí. Creo que no tiene muchos amigos… Nunca ha traído a nadie a casa.

- Entiendo… un chico solitario¿no?

- Bastante…

- ¿Y cómo lleva lo de su enfermedad¿Está controlado?

- Sí, sobre eso no hay que preocuparse. Si no te lo hubiera contado seguro que ni te habrías enterado.

El chico de apariencia extranjera devuelve la foto al hombre japonés, quien la guarda de nuevo en su cartera.

- ¿Y desde cuando recibe usted amenazas? – pregunta mientras enciende un cigarrillo.

- Desde hace un par de semanas.

- ¿Siempre mediante mensajes a su teléfono móvil?

- Sí. Desde varias cabinas telefónicas de la ciudad, ya lo he comprobado. El mensaje siempre es el mismo: 'Si no deshace la fusión de sus empresas, su familia pagará las consecuencias.'

- ¿Por qué cree que les amenazan¿Qué ha provocado esa fusión?

- El despido de muchos empleados… unos cincuenta.

- Entiendo…

El chico de ojos dorados se levanta, a la vez que una gran bocanada de humo escapa de sus finos labios. El hombre japonés le imita.

- Entonces¿acepta?

- Por supuesto, señor Rukawa. Será un placer trabajar para usted.

- Gracias, señor Schweizer.

- Llámeme simplemente Erik, por favor.

- De acuerdo, Erik.

Los dos hombres se dan la mano. A continuación salen del despacho camino del aparcamiento subterráneo, mientras siguen conversando sobre las cláusulas del contrato que van a firmar esa noche. Se suben en el magnífico BMW azul propiedad del señor Kazuhiko Rukawa, con la intención de dirigirse primero al piso de Erik, quien tiene que recoger ropa y algunos enseres, pues a partir de ese día y por tiempo indefinido va a tener que vivir en el hogar de su jefe y del que será su protegido, Kaede Rukawa.

Una hora después llegan a su destino. La vivienda, de dos plantas y rodeada por un enorme jardín, no impresiona a Erik. Ha vivido en sitios aún más lujosos.

El señor Rukawa le enseña su habitación, un dormitorio de invitados situado en la segunda planta y contiguo al de Kaede. Erik deja sus cosas sobre la cama y baja de nuevo las escaleras, ya tendrá tiempo de ordenarlo todo por la noche. La señora Ishizaka, la asistenta de hogar de los Rukawa, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, se presenta ante él y le ofrece un té algo sonrojada, pero lo rechaza. La mujer se ve desilusionada y vuelve a la cocina.

- ¿A qué hora llega su hijo normalmente? – pregunta mientras inspecciona con la mirada el amplio salón, sentado en uno de los cómodos sofás que presiden la estancia.

- Debe estar a punto de llegar – contesta el señor Rukawa.

Y precisamente en ese momento se oye la puerta principal de la casa al abrirse, y a los pocos segundos aparece en el salón un chico joven, vestido de uniforme y cargando una mochila, de cabellos azabaches, tez pálida y ojos azul oscuro, los cuales se muestran un poco sorprendidos al verle allí.

Ambos hombres se levantan y se acercan a él.

- Hola hijo – saluda el señor Rukawa.

- ¿Quién es este tipo? – pregunta el joven de manera despectiva.

El señor Rukawa se dispone a contestar, pero Erik se adelanta.

- Me llamo Erik Schweizer. A partir de hoy soy tu guardaespaldas – dice con una leve inclinación, pues sabe que los japoneses no se dan la mano al presentarse con desconocidos.

Ahora la sorpresa del chico es total. Se gira hacia su padre, pidiendo con la mirada una explicación.

- Esto es una broma¿no? – pregunta al escuchar su silencio.

- No, no lo es – responde el hombre con tranquilidad – Ya te avisé que tomaría medidas para protegerte.

- Yo no necesito protección, y menos la de este tipo – dice fríamente – Sé cuidarme solo.

- Kaede, no quiero discutir – la voz de su padre suena aún más fría que la suya – Esto no es negociable. A partir de hoy Erik te acompañará adonde vayas, y punto.

Rukawa deja escapar un bufido y da media vuelta para largarse a su habitación, ante la atenta mirada de los dos hombres.

- Es un chico difícil de tratar… - murmura el señor Rukawa – Especialmente desde lo de su madre…

- Ya veo…

Y sin decir nada más, Erik sigue los pasos de Kaede y entra en su dormitorio. El chico, que se estaba cambiando, le mira con odio contenido.

- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar? – pregunta con voz airada.

- Nadie. Como tu guardaespaldas, puedo y debo estar en cualquier sitio en el que estés tú. No necesito tu permiso.

La expresión furiosa del chico se acentúa.

- No te quiero cerca de mí – sisea.

- Eso va a ser un poco difícil, Kaede.

- No me llames Kaede.

- Tu padre me ha dicho que puedo llamarte así. Y tú puedes llamarme Erik si quieres.

- Sal ahora mismo de mi habitación…

Erik se dispone a replicar de nuevo, pero ve los puños apretados y temblorosos de Kaede y decide que es mejor dejar en paz al chaval por esta noche.

- Está bien, te veo luego. Pero vete haciendo a la idea de que a partir de hoy me convertiré en tu sombra.

Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Al momento una caja vacía de discos se estrella contra ella. Una vez descargada momentáneamente su ira, Rukawa se sienta en la cama dejando escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

¿Cómo va a explicar la presencia de ese tipo en el instituto¿Cómo explicar que su padre es un millonario empresario que ha dejado sin empleo recientemente a más de cincuenta empleados, y que por eso le han amenazado a él? No, no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Si quiso ir a un instituto público y no a uno privado fue precisamente para que nadie le tratara como a un niño rico.

Con otro suspiro se levanta y termina de ponerse el pijama. Se le ha quitado el hambre, pero sabe muy bien que no le queda más remedio que bajar a cenar.

Antes de salir de su dormitorio, planea como librarse de ese tal Erik Schweizer. No será difícil. Bastará con ser él mismo y seguro que se cansa de él. Como todo el mundo.

Afuera de la habitación, Erik ha escuchado el sonido de algo golpeando la puerta, y recuerda las palabras del padre del chico.

"_Es un chico difícil de tratar."_

"Esto será interesante…", piensa el robusto guardaespaldas mientras se dirige de nuevo al comedor.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Sé que dije que terminaría 'Hopeless' antes de ponerme con otro fic, pero es superior a mi, sorry XD. Pero de todas maneras el SenRu está casi terminado y he pensado que mientras lo acabo me vayan dando su opinión sobre esta nueva historia que se me ha ocurrido… Como habréis notado he cambiado un poco el estilo, es la primera vez que escribo en presente y en tercera persona, me apetecía variar un poco… Ru sufrirá igualmente, eso es inevitable, pero al menos esta vez no lo mandaré al hospital XD. Y lo de 'acción'… a ver como me sale. El capítulo es corto por ser el primero pero los siguientes serán más largos.

Besos

Khira


	2. Un comienzo difícil

**Taking care of you**

**# 2. Un comienzo difícil **

Al día siguiente temprano, la señora Ishizaka toca a la puerta de la habitación de Rukawa como cada mañana para despertarle. Pero esta vez no escucha el típico gruñido de desagrado por parte del muchacho.

- ¿Kaede? – pregunta a la vez que abre un poco la puerta, apenas una rendija.

Silencio.

- ¿Kaede? – repite al no obtener respuesta.

Abre del todo la puerta y se interna en la penumbra de la habitación. Se acerca a la cama y enseguida se da cuenta de que el bulto que se esconde tras las gruesas mantas no es el cuerpo del chico. Las retira y comprueba que lo que hay debajo es una almohada.

Sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras con rapidez para llegar cuanto antes al comedor, donde se encuentran el señor Rukawa y Erik desayunando tranquilamente.

- ¡Señor Rukawa, su hijo no está en la habitación! – exclama nada más entrar.

El señor Rukawa y Erik se miran un momento entre ellos y luego se levantan a la vez. Vuelven a la habitación acompañados por la señora Ishizaka, donde comprueban que no están ni la mochila ni el uniforme. Después bajan al garaje.

- Se ha ido ya al instituto… - murmura el señor Rukawa al ver que la bicicleta de su hijo tampoco está donde debería.

- ¿No es demasiado temprano? – pregunta Erik.

- Sí, seguro que lo ha hecho para librarse de ti – suspira el hombre.

- Eso lo sé. Lo pregunto por si el instituto está ya abierto.

- No, no lo creo – dice mirando su reloj.

- Entonces voy a buscarlo. ¿Sabe donde practica baloncesto por su cuenta?

- En una cancha callejera cercana al instituto, pero no sé donde queda exactamente.

- No se preocupe, la encontraré.

Erik recoge al aire las llaves que el señor Rukawa le lanza. Son las de un Toyota verde oscuro, el coche que empleará él para llevar a Kaede donde necesite. Se sube en el vehículo y sale del garaje rumbo al instituto Shohoku, afortunadamente hace tiempo que se acostumbró a circular por la izquierda.

Apenas tarda diez minutos en llegar, y con un par de vueltas por los alrededores encuentra la cancha callejera donde un chico delgado y moreno practica tiros libres. Es tan temprano que apenas hay coches, por lo que puede aparcar justo enfrente del lugar. Sale del coche y se encamina tranquilamente hacia donde está el chico, quien no tarda en darse cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le espeta a modo de saludo, sosteniendo el balón que acaba de recoger en sus manos.

- Vigilarte. Y luego te acompañaré al instituto – Erik se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la verja, dando a entender que va a esperar allí hasta que acabe el entrenamiento matutino.

- Iré en bicicleta – murmura lanzando el balón a canasta, pero falla el tiro.

- No. Irás en coche conmigo. La bicicleta la meteremos en el maletero.

- No.

Rukawa camina hacia el balón, que ha rodado hasta quedar justo al lado del guardaespaldas. Erik se agacha y lo recoge para ofrecérselo, pero Rukawa pasa de largo y se dirige hacia su bicicleta.

- ¿Dónde vas? – pregunta mientras le sigue – Aún es temprano para ir al instituto.

El chico no contesta y se agacha para quitarle el pitón a la bicicleta. Va a subirse en ella cuando un fuerte brazo le retiene sujetándole del codo izquierdo.

- Te he dicho que irás en coche conmigo.

Rukawa forcejea inmediatamente para soltarse, pero para su sorpresa no lo consigue. El fuerte brazo le mantiene sujeto, apretando tan fuerte que le empieza a hacer daño. La rabia se apodera de él en un instante e intenta estrellar su puño derecho contra el rostro de ese irritante tipo. Pero Erik esquiva fácilmente el golpe, suelta el balón, y con un rápido movimiento le retuerce ambos brazos colocándose a su espalda. Rukawa ahoga un quejido.

- S-suéltame… - jadea intentando disimular el daño que esa llave le está haciendo.

- Si me dices que vendrás en coche conmigo al instituto.

- Ni hablar…

Apenas Rukawa ha dicho eso, Erik le retuerce un poco más los brazos, provocando que esta vez un grito de dolor salga de la garganta del chico de aspecto zorruno. Está muy sorprendido, es la primera vez que pierde una pelea de forma tan rápida.

- Le voy a contar esto a mi padre… - consigue decir – Y te echará…

- No sabía que eras un chivato, pero me da igual. ¿Piensas que va a creerte? Él pensará que le mientes para librarte de mí.

El chico moreno no dice nada más, pues comprende que Erik está en lo cierto.

- Eres un cabrón… - murmura.

- Lo sé. Gracias. Y ahora, dime que vendrás conmigo al instituto.

- …

Erik le retuerce un poco más los brazos, y Rukawa no puede evitar gritar de nuevo.

- No me obligues a lesionarte – susurra el castaño en su oído.

Esas palabras hacen reaccionar a Rukawa, pues está convencido de que el chico extranjero cumplirá la amenaza.

- Está bien… - dice entre dientes.

- Dilo – ordena sin apartar los labios de su oído.

- Iré… Iré contigo al instituto…

Por fin Erik le suelta. Rukawa se acaricia los lastimados brazos y le mira con odio. Erik ni se inmuta y empieza a caminar hacia el coche.

- Vámonos. Y trae la bicicleta.

Rukawa aprieta los dientes pero guarda su balón en la mochila y agarra su bicicleta por el manillar para seguirle.

"Me vas a pagar esta humillación", piensa Rukawa mientras se sienta en el asiento del copiloto, después de haber metido la bicicleta en el maletero.

El coche se detiene pocos metros antes de llegar a la entrada principal de Shohoku. Rukawa mira a Erik interrogante mientras hace la maniobra para aparcar.

- Supongo que no quieres que tus amigos te vean llegar en coche. Pensarán que eres un niño de papá¿no? – pregunta a la vez que echa el freno de mano.

Rukawa no dice nada. Ambos salen del coche y se dirigen hacia la entrada del instituto. Es muy temprano y apenas hay un par de alumnos por el patio y los alrededores, pero Rukawa no se quiere arriesgar a que le vean con esa compañía.

- No hace falta que entres – dice secamente.

- Yo decido lo que hace falta y lo que no. Y te acompañaré hasta la puerta del edificio – al ver que el chico abre la boca para protestar añade rápidamente - ¿O prefieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta del aula?

Furioso, Rukawa calla y empieza a caminar para cruzar el gran patio que rodea el instituto, seguido de Erik. Al menos el guardaespaldas no va vestido como un mafioso llamando la atención, sino que lleva unos simples vaqueros, una camisa de color negro y una chaqueta gris. Cuando llegan a la puerta del edificio Rukawa se dispone a entrar sin despedirse, pero antes escucha claramente su voz.

- Quedamos en la puerta exterior del gimnasio cuando acabes el entrenamiento de básquet. Si no apareces, entraré a buscarte cada día.

Y Rukawa sabe de nuevo que cumplirá su amenaza.

Por lo visto no va a ser tan fácil librarse de ese tipo.

xXx

Por primera vez en su vida, Rukawa no consigue concentrarse durante el entrenamiento. No lo entiende, nunca antes alguien había conseguido sacarle tanto de quicio. Están jugando un partido de práctica de cinco contra cinco, y el capitán, Ryota Miyagi, desesperado al ver el mal juego y los continuos despistes de uno de sus mejores jugadores, le pega un par de gritos para hacerle reaccionar. Pero no son los gritos de su capitán los que le sacan de su ensimismamiento, sino la sonrisa burlona que decora el rostro de un mono pelirrojo que juega en el equipo contrario al suyo.

¿Tan mal está jugando que hasta Hanamichi Sakuragi le mira con superioridad? Su orgullo se rebela y en cuanto recibe el balón, corre raudo en dirección a la canasta para efectuar un majestuoso mate que le borre la sonrisa a ese idiota de golpe. Sakuragi se dispone a bloquearle, y para su sorpresa, lo consigue. El número 10 del Shohoku le obsequia con un precioso y magnífico tapón que lanza el balón casi al otro lado de la cancha. Rukawa pierde el equilibrio en el aire y cae de espaldas.

Se incorpora un poco hasta sentarse en la duela, con la mente en blanco, hasta que el sonido del silbato de la primera asistente le saca de su estupor.

- ¡Falta! – grita Ayako dejando caer el silbato.

- ¿Quéeee! – chilla Sakuragi indignado - ¿Cómo que falta!

- ¿Acaso dudas de mi criterio? – la asistente saca su famoso abanico y le amenaza con él.

- Eso¿acaso dudas de su criterio? – pregunta Ryota apoyando así a su adorada Ayako.

- No… - gruñe Sakuragi decepcionado – Esta vez te has salvado, zorro... – añade mientras se gira hacia su rival.

Rukawa se levanta y, para sorpresa de todos, no dice nada, ni siquiera se escucha su habitual 'idiota' dirigido a Sakuragi.

- Rukawa¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunta su compañero Yasuda pensando que quizás se ha hecho daño al caer.

- Sí – contesta sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Camina hacia la línea de tiros libres, y encesta ambos tiros.

Durante el resto del partido, Rukawa no puede sacarse de la cabeza el bloqueo de Sakuragi. El que haya sido falta no le consuela en absoluto. Desde que ese idiota entró al equipo de baloncesto que se dio cuenta de su talento, pero nunca pensó que aprendería tan rápido como para detenerle tan fácilmente. Si bien no le queda más remedio que admitir que físicamente con su agilidad y su capacidad de salto le supera, sobretodo desde que le vio casi encestar un mate saltando desde la línea de tiro libre en los nacionales, pensaba que nunca le alcanzaría en técnica. Pero ahora ya no está tan seguro.

El entrenamiento termina y todos se van a las duchas. Rukawa duda entre salir el primero o el último para que no le vean con su estúpido guardaespaldas. Entonces recuerda que los novatos suelen quedarse con Ayako practicando ejercicios básicos, así que decide salir el primero.

Se despide con un gesto de Ayako dejando a Haruko con las ganas de que también se despida de ella y sale del gimnasio por la puerta exterior, donde, tal y como le había avisado, está Erik esperándole. El guardaespaldas está apoyado en un muro, con unas gafas de sol puestas y fumando un cigarrillo. Cuando le ve, se sube las gafas de sol a modo de diadema y suelta el cigarrillo, que cae al suelo, donde lo pisa para apagarlo.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunta colocándose junto a él.

- ¿Por qué llevas esas pintas? – pregunta Rukawa a su vez.

- ¿Qué pintas?

- Las gafas de sol. Estamos en invierno, y además a esta hora ya está oscureciendo – explica hastiado.

Erik sonríe.

- Ya, pero me gusta llevarlas.

Rukawa se queda un momento observando su sonrisa, la cual deja entrever unos blanquísimos dientes. Luego suelta un bufido y empieza a caminar hacia la salida del instituto, seguido por supuesto de Erik. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que cierto pelirrojo ha salido el segundo y les está observando marcharse juntos con un gran interrogante pintado en su rostro.

En el coche, y para fastidio de Rukawa, Erik intenta entablar una conversación.

- ¿Cuánto hace que juegas a baloncesto?

- …

- Sabes, yo también jugaba al baloncesto en mi país. Creo que no te lo he contado: soy de Alemania, concretamente nací en Nuremberg.

El lugar de nacimiento de Erik no le importa a Rukawa lo más mínimo, pero sí lo primero que ha dicho.

"¿Jugaba a baloncesto?", repite mentalmente, "Es bastante alto, debe medir por lo menos dos metros… ¿Será bueno?"

- Llegué aquí hace cuatro años. No me costó encontrar trabajo. Lo más difícil fue el idioma.

- …

- ¿Y tú¿Has vivido siempre en Kanagawa?

- …

- ¿No eres muy hablador, verdad?

- …

- ¿Es por eso que no tienes amigos?

Rukawa le mira entre sorprendido e indignado.

- ¿De qué coño vas? – exclama sacando chispas por los ojos.

- Sólo quiero saber cosas de ti. Así me será más fácil protegerte.

- ¿Protegerme? – repite irónico – A lo único que te dedicas es a molestarme.

- No es esa mi intención.

Aprovechando que debe detener el coche por un semáforo en rojo, Erik rebusca en uno de sus bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta, permitiendo a Rukawa contemplar por un momento la pistola que lleva su guardaespaldas bajo ella. Erik saca un teléfono móvil que entrega a Kaede, quien lo coge más que nada por curiosidad. Nunca ha tenido uno, aunque su padre se ha ofrecido mil veces para comprárselo.

- ¿Y esto? – pregunta con falso desinterés.

- Esto debes llevarlo siempre encima, para poder comunicarme siempre contigo cuando no estemos juntos. Mi número ya está en la agenda.

Rukawa hace una mueca pero esconde el teléfono en su bolsillo. Ya lo mirará más detenidamente en casa.

Cinco minutos después llegan al hogar de los Rukawa. Al entrar en la casa Erik se fija en que Kaede no anuncia su llegada, norma básica de educación entre los japoneses. Aún así la señora Ishizaka les oye llegar y sale a su encuentro, aunque Rukawa ya ha desaparecido escaleras arriba.

- Buenas noches, señor Schweizer – saluda cortésmente la mujer.

- Buenas noches, señora Ishizaka. Pero ya le dije que por favor me llamara Erik.

- Oh es cierto, disculpe… digo disculpa – sonríe apurada.

- ¿Y el señor Rukawa¿No ha llegado todavía?

- Ha llamado para decir que no vendrá a dormir esta noche. Tiene una reunión importante en Tokio y se quedará en un hotel. Me ha dicho que regresará pasado mañana.

- Entiendo… ¿Y Kaede lo sabe? – pregunta Erik pensando que quizás esa es la razón de que el chico haya subido directamente a su habitación.

- No, no lo creo… Pero supongo que se lo imagina, el señor Rukawa suele pasar muchas noches fuera a la semana…

La señora Ishizaka se disculpa para ir a terminar de hacer la cena y Erik se queda en el salón pensativo. De pronto oye a Kaede bajar de nuevo las escaleras, ya cambiado con ropa de estar por casa, y sin ni siquiera mirarle, cruza la planta baja en dirección al jardín trasero. Un par de minutos después le sigue y le encuentra sentado en el porche, mirando las estrellas que empiezan a distinguirse en el cielo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Vas a coger frío. Además la señora Ishizaka me ha dicho que la cena está casi lista.

- ¿Es que no me vas a dejar en paz ni en mi propia casa? – murmura el chico con un suspiro.

Erik ignora su comentario y se sienta a su lado en silencio. Saca un paquete de tabaco y un mechero y enciende un cigarrillo. A continuación le ofrece uno mostrándole el paquete.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Rukawa acepta y saca un cigarrillo de la caja. No ha fumado en su vida y la verdad no le apetece hacerlo, pero por alguna extraña y tonta razón piensa que así Erik no le volverá a tratar como a un niño; aunque por otro lado ¿a él que le importa la opinión de ese tipo?

Erik le ofrece también el mechero y Rukawa, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, enciende su cigarrillo con facilidad y se lo devuelve. La primera calada le produce ganas de toser, pero se aguanta como puede. El chico castaño le mira divertido

- Es un bonito jardín… - murmura el alemán desviando la vista al frente – Y muy grande. ¿No has pensado nunca en pedirle a tu padre que te construya una cancha de baloncesto o al menos poner una canasta? – pregunta después de una calada.

- No quiero pedirle nada a mi padre – responde Rukawa, y al momento se muerde los labios¿por qué le ha respondido la pregunta?

- ¿Te llevas mal con él?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- ¿Es por lo de tu madre?

Rukawa deja caer el cigarrillo por la sorpresa. No se puede creer que su padre le haya contado algo tan íntimo a un desconocido. Se siente humillado y traicionado.

- No te soporto – masculla mientras se levanta.

Camina rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de entrar en el interior de la casa escucha claramente la voz de Erik casi en un suspiro.

- Mejor así…

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola¿Que les pareció el segundo capítulo¿Más largo, verdad XD¿Qué piensan de Erik¿Siguen creyendo que se meterá entre Hana y Kaede? Bueno, mejor me dejo de preguntas y me opinan lo que quieran XDD. Y gracias a Elena, Kaehana9, Grissina, Mashou no Tenshi y Hikaru por sus reviews. Me sabe mal hoy no contestarlos pero son las doce y media de la noche y yo ya estoy medio sobada. Pero de nuevo muchas gracias.

Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo,

Khira


	3. Insociable o incomprendido

**Taking care of you**

**por Khira**

**# 3. Insociable o incomprendido**

- ¿Qué te pasa, Hanamichi? – pregunta Yohei a su amigo - ¿Buscas a alguien?

- Ehhh… no – murmura Sakuragi dejando de mirar a todos los rincones del patio.

El pelirrojo no quiere explicarle a Yohei que a quien está buscando es a Rukawa, pues hace días que no le atropella con la bicicleta al llegar al instituto. No es que lo extrañe, pero no entiende ese cambio de costumbre en el zorro. Quizás es que ahora llega al instituto con ese hombre extranjero con el que le ha visto salir del entrenamiento en los últimos días y meterse en un coche. Se muere de ganas de preguntarle quien es ese cabeza cuadrada y si tiene algo que ver con su ahora aún más huraña actitud en las prácticas, pero no se atreve porque parecería que tiene interés por él. De pronto tiene una idea: si no quiere hablar con el zorro, puede hablar con su extraño acompañante.

Rukawa por su parte hace rato que está ya en su aula, esperando al resto de sus compañeros y al profesor. Para que no le vean con Erik ha decidido llegar temprano por las mañanas, cuando apenas hay gente en el patio.

Se cumple una semana desde que el alemán se ha instalado en su casa. Le acompaña cada día al instituto y le viene a buscar por la tarde, y adonde quiera que vaya, léase la cancha de baloncesto callejera, le acompaña. Rukawa está cada vez más cabreado con la situación, y le cuesta continuar disimulándolo ante sus compañeros de equipo. Su rendimiento ha bajado mucho, pero el entrenador Anzai decide no decirle nada por el momento, pensando que si instiga al chico con preguntas lo único que conseguirá será que se ponga a la defensiva.

Y otro día más, Erik Schweizer está esperando en la puerta del gimnasio fumando un cigarrillo a que salga su protegido. En ese corto período de tiempo se ha fijado en ciertos detalles que confirman las sospechas del señor Rukawa de que su hijo carece de amistades. Nadie ha llamado por teléfono preguntando por él en toda la semana, y mucho menos ha tenido visitas o las ha hecho él. Su rutina se limita a levantarse, desayunar, ir al instituto, al entrenamiento de baloncesto, a casa, a cenar y a dormir. El fin de semana tal y como también avisó el padre del chaval se lo ha pasado practicando con su balón de básquet en solitario en la cancha callejera cercana al instituto.

También se ha fijado en que, las pocas veces que coinciden en casa, padre e hijo apenas se hablan.

La verdad es que hacer de guardaespaldas de Kaede Rukawa es bastante aburrido. Incluso recuerda con nostalgia a su último protegido menor de edad, un chico inglés de diecisiete años al que tuvo que ir a buscar más de una vez completamente borracho a fiestas o discotecas a las que se escapaba por las noches.

Como cada día, Rukawa intenta salir el primero del entrenamiento, pero hoy no lo consigue y ve como Sakuragi sale antes que él. Se apresura a seguirle pero no sirve de nada, en el exterior del gimnasio el pelirrojo ya está frente a Erik increpándolo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta señalando de forma descarada al castaño.

Erik se sube las gafas de sol y mira con curiosidad al chico. No es la primera vez que ve a un japonés con un peinado extravagante, pero Sakuragi tiene algo, que sin saber qué es, le llama aún más la atención.

- Primero deberías presentarte tú¿no crees? – pregunta recordando que esa es la costumbre nipona.

- ¡Yo soy el talentoso jugador del Shohoku y genio del baloncesto Hanamichi Sakuragi! – exclama con prepotencia.

- Lo que eres es un idiota… - suspira Rukawa a sus espaldas.

- ¡Estúpido zorro! – Sakuragi voltea furioso y sigue gritando - ¿Quién te has creído que eres para insultar al genio?

Rukawa se da cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que ha provocado haciendo enfadar a Sakuragi. Los gritos son escuchados por Ryota y Ayako, quienes salen del gimnasio pensando encontrarse con una nueva pelea entre los dos súper-novatos del equipo.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunta el capitán.

- ¡Ryota¡Este tipo lleva espiándonos más de una semana¡Y además está compinchado con el zorro!

- Idiota… - repite el chico de ojos azules, en realidad está nervioso por enterarse de que el pelirrojo les ha visto juntos.

- ¡Maldito zorr…! – de pronto Sakuragi recuerda que le toca al extranjero presentarse - ¿Y bien, quién eres? – pregunta tranquilamente.

Ryota, Ayako, e inclusive Rukawa casi se caen de espaldas con el repentino cambio de tono del pelirrojo.

- Me llamo Erik Schweizer.

- ¿Y que relación tienes con el zorro?

- ¿Con el zorro?

- ¡Con Rukawa! – explica Sakuragi con gesto hastiado señalando al moreno.

Erik sonríe divertido al saber que el apelativo se refiere a Kaede. Rukawa en cambio le mira serio, advirtiéndole en silencio que más le vale mentir sobre su 'relación'.

- Pues… - Erik se acerca a Rukawa y le pasa un brazo por los hombros – Soy el hijo de un amigo de su padre, y me estoy quedando un tiempo en su casa, por lo que Kaede y yo nos hemos hecho muy amigos.

Rukawa casi deja de respirar por la vergüenza. Y sus compañeros de equipo también al ver esa confianza entre ellos, dejándolos muy sorprendidos.

- ¿Y vosotros?

- Y-yo soy Ayako, la asistente principal del equipo.

- Vaya, con una asistente tan guapa estoy pensando de apuntarme… - dice Erik con otra espléndida sonrisa que hace ruborizar un poco a la chica de rizos.

- ¡Y yo soy Ryota Miyagi, el capitán y futuro novio de Ayako! – exclama Ryota - ¡Así que no te le acerques!

_¡Plaf!_

Al momento recibe un abanicazo.

- ¡Tonto¡¿Cómo que futura novio!

- P-pero Ayako… - murmura Ryota con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Bueno, Kaede¿nos vamos a casa? – pregunta Erik después de la divertida escena.

- Sí… - murmura Rukawa.

- Adiós chicos. Encantado de conoceros.

- Adiós… - dicen Ryota y Ayako. Sakuragi simplemente les observa alejarse.

Erik y Rukawa dan media vuelta y se alejan caminando por el patio. Nada más doblar una esquina Rukawa aparta bruscamente el brazo de su guardaespaldas.

- Tus amigos son muy divertidos – afirma el castaño riendo – Especialmente ese friki pelirrojo.

- No son mis amigos – masculla Rukawa.

- Es verdad, se me olvidaba que no tienes…

Esta vez Rukawa ya no se enfada, sólo baja un poco la vista al suelo pensativo mientras camina. El entrenamiento de hoy ha sido más duro que otros días y no se siente con fuerzas para discutir. Erik nota el cambio de expresión en la cara de su protegido y se arrepiente un poco de martirizarle con ese tema. También nota que está más pálido de lo normal.

- Kaede¿has merendado? – pregunta una vez dentro del coche.

Rukawa le mira un momento mientras se abrocha el cinturón, y enseguida comprende que su padre también le ha explicado a su guardaespaldas sobre su enfermedad, aunque eso ya lo suponía.

- Pues claro que sí – murmura hastiado – Si no, no podría haber entrenado.

- Es que te ves muy pálido – explica - ¿Entonces¿Hoy habéis entrenado mucho?

- Bastante… - admite a la vez que pone la radio del coche. Es evidente que para él la conversación ya ha terminado.

xXx

Fuera del gimnasio, se han quedado Sakuragi, Ryota y Ayako comentando sobre el extraño extranjero y ya de paso sobre la actitud de Rukawa de los últimos días.

- Se le ve como cabreado¿a qué sí? – pregunta Ryota.

- Sí, él lo intenta disimular, pero se le nota – comenta Ayako - ¿Tendrá algo que ver con ese chico?

- Quizás no le cae bien pero su padre le obliga a acompañarle.

- Podría ser. ¿Te imaginas a Rukawa de guía turístico? – se ríe la asistente.

- O quizás el tipo ese es gay y está acosando a Rukawa – Ryota sonríe al imaginarse al enorme chico castaño con la misma faldita y los pompones que Ru, Ka y Wa.

El comentario, sin saber porqué, no le hace gracia a Sakuragi. Más serio de lo normal, se despide de sus amigos y se encamina hacia la estación donde un tren le llevará a casa después de un duro entrenamiento.

Sentado en el tren Sakuragi medita un poco sobre su relación con Rukawa desde que regresó a los entrenamientos después de la rehabilitación. Aunque se siguen peleando igual que antes, Hanamichi admite sólo para si mismo que el sentimiento de odio que experimentaba cada vez que veía al chico de ojos azules ha desaparecido por completo. Lo único que le sigue molestando es que Rukawa sigue sin tenerle en cuenta como jugador, nunca le ha pedido un uno-contra-uno y eso es algo que le duele en su orgullo. En realidad él no es el prepotente que todos piensan y sabe muy bien que aún le queda mucho para por lo menos igualar su nivel, pero ese es su mayor deseo: alcanzar en técnica al número 11 del Shohoku.

Y es que los movimientos de Rukawa siguen siendo su modelo a seguir. Al principio se sorprendió y se enfadó cuando el entrenador Anzai le dijo que debía copiarlos y entrenar además el doble que él si quería superarlo antes de terminar la secundaria, pero el campeonato nacional y las duras semanas que tuvo que permanecer ingresado en una clínica por su lesión en la espalda le hicieron madurar. En el partido contra el Sannoh ya se dio cuenta de lo realmente bueno que era Rukawa, al conseguir superar en varias jugadas a Sawakita e imitar su tiro imposible de bloquear después de haberle visto realizarlo sólo un par de veces.

Sí, Rukawa es un gran jugador, y el hará lo imposible para alcanzarle.

xXx

Durante el trayecto a casa Erik intenta como cada día mantener una conversación con el chico de ojos azules pero es imposible, aunque admite que de momento no ha hecho gran cosa para ganarse la simpatía del chico conociendo además con anterioridad su fría y distante personalidad. Al llegar a la casa se topan con un coche extraño en el garaje junto al BMW del señor Rukawa, un Volvo granate.

- ¿Sabes de quién es ese coche? – pregunta Erik mientras aparca al lado.

- De un socio de mi padre, Shintaro Nakamura – responde sin ganas.

Entran en la vivienda y en el salón se encuentran con el señor Rukawa y el señor Nakamura, un hombre más joven que el padre de Kaede, de unos treinta y cinco años, pero prematuramente canoso. Ambos se levantan para ir a saludarles, pero Kaede, para no variar, sube las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio ignorando la presencia tanto de su padre como la de la visita.

- Buenas noches, Erik – saluda el señor Rukawa ignorando el desplante de su hijo. Se nota que está acostumbrado – Te presento a Shintaro Nakamura, uno de mis socios y también uno de mis mejores amigos.

- Encantado de conocerle – dice el señor Nakamura inclinándose levemente.

- Igualmente – Erik imita el gesto del japonés.

- Él es el hombre del que te estaba hablando, Erik Schweizer, el guardaespaldas de mi hijo.

- Me han hablado muy bien de usted, señor Schweizer. Es un gran profesional.

- Muchas gracias, señor Nakamura.

Los tres hombres continúan hablando de trivialidades durante unos minutos. El señor Rukawa empieza a comentar algo sobre un viaje. De pronto se oye a Kaede bajar con prisas por las escaleras. Entra en el salón e ignorando nuevamente su presencia se deja caer pesadamente en el sofá, coge el mando y pone en marcha el televisor. El señor Rukawa quiere reanudar la conversación pero el volumen está demasiado alto, por lo que se gira hacia su hijo con una vena marcada en la frente.

- Kaede¿quieres bajar el sonido, por favor?

Rukawa coge nuevamente el mando, pero en lugar de bajarlo, lo que hace es subir un poco más el volumen. Su padre aprieta los puños.

- Disculpadme un momento – murmura entre dientes.

Camina hacia su hijo y se para frente a él, tapándole el televisor.

- ¿No has oído lo que te he dicho? – pregunta intentando no perder los nervios.

Su hijo se encoge de hombros sin mirarle. Kazuhiko se agacha un poco para agarrarle del brazo y le levanta a la fuerza. Padre e hijo son de similar altura y constitución.

- Te he dicho – el señor Rukawa silabea las palabras – Que bajes el sonido.

El señor Rukawa suelta a su hijo y este cae de nuevo en el sofá. Kaede le mira furioso pero coge el mando del televisor y baja el volumen.

Complacido, el señor Rukawa vuelve junto a los dos hombres para seguir charlando. Erik se da cuenta de que Nakamura se ha quedado mirando a Kaede.

Y no le gusta lo que lee en sus ojos.

- Como te estaba explicando – continúa el señor Rukawa – Nakamura y yo tenemos una importante reunión en Hiroshima, por lo que deberé ausentarme durante cinco días. Nos vamos esta misma noche. Dejo a Kaede a tu cargo.

- Por supuesto, señor Rukawa. Yo cuidaré de él – afirma Erik.

- Tsk… - se le escapa a Kaede desde el sofá.

xXx

Después de cenar el señor Rukawa y el señor Nakamura se marchan hacia el aeropuerto. Kaede sube a su habitación para hacer las tareas que le han mandado en el instituto durante el día. Los estudios no le interesan mucho pero este cuatrimestre no quiere suspender ninguna asignatura, pues de lo contrario podría quedarse sin campeonato de invierno.

Al terminar ya es bastante tarde. Sale de la habitación para ir al baño antes de meterse en la cama, pero al pasar frente a la ventana del pasillo ve a Erik en el jardín fumándose un cigarro. Sin saber porqué se le queda mirando unos instantes. Luego sigue su camino pero antes se detiene de nuevo frente a la habitación del guardaespaldas, cuya puerta está entreabierta. Puede ver su maleta aún a medio vaciar junto a la cama y su chaqueta gris sobre ella. También ve su cartera asomar por un bolsillo.

Y entonces por primera vez un sentimiento de curiosidad hacia su guardaespaldas hace presa en él. Además, ya sea porque su padre le cuenta cosas o porque Erik las va descubriendo, que cada vez el guardaespaldas sabe más cosas de él. Pero él en cambio no sabe nada de su guardaespaldas, y no le parece justo.

Entra en la habitación y se detiene frente a la cama. Duda un momento, pero finalmente coge la cartera y la abre. Un carné de identidad en alemán y un permiso de residencia es lo primero que ve. También hay un par de tarjetas de crédito y dinero en yenes. Abre una cremallerita y saca unas fotografías de tamaño bastante pequeño. Deja la cartera en la cama para poder mirarlas bien.

En la primera aparece una mujer mayor con los mismos ojos dorados que Erik. Rukawa supone que es su madre. Y un doloroso pinchazo le encoge el corazón. Pasa rápidamente a la siguiente foto, donde reconoce a un Erik un par de años más joven acompañado de la misma mujer de la primera foto. Pasa de nuevo rápidamente a la siguiente. Esta le sorprende un poco: un Erik de aproximadamente su edad, medio abrazado a un chico igual de joven. Recuerda que en otros países no está tan mal visto las muestras de afecto entre hombres como en Japón, pero aún así nota algo extraño en ese abrazo.

Unos pasos a sus espaldas le sorprenden y se da la vuelta. Erik ha entrado en la habitación y le está mirando con expresión neutra. Rukawa no puede evitar sentirse incómodo con la situación de haber sido pillado husmeando en sus cosas. Aún así, lo último que haría sería disculparse.

Deja las fotos sobre la cama junto a la cartera y se dispone a salir de la habitación sin decir nada, pero el fuerte agarre de Erik se lo impide.

- Deja mis cosas como estaban – dice con el mismo tono neutro que su expresión.

Intenta pasar de nuevo pero de un pequeño empujón Kaede vuelve a estar junto a la cama, al alzar la vista ve a Erik cruzado de brazos, con su gran cuerpo interponiéndose entre él y la salida. No tiene ganas de discutir ni de acabar con los brazos doloridos, por lo que decide por esta vez hacer caso a Erik por las buenas.

Mete de nuevo las fotografías en la cartera y la cartera en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Cuando se vuelve da un respingo. Erik se ha situado tan cerca de él que al girarse se ha encontrado con su rostro a escasos centímetros. Por primera vez se da cuenta de lo realmente alto que es el alemán, pues sus ojos han quedado a la altura de su barbilla. El corazón se le acelera inexplicablemente y un nudo se forma en su garganta. El castaño sonríe al notar su turbación y pasa por su lado dejando al chico de ojos azules tragando saliva y mirando a la pared.

- Si querías saber de mí, sólo tenías que preguntar – dice divertido mientras coge la chaqueta de encima de la cama para dejarla sobre una silla.

Rukawa reacciona y empieza caminar para salir del dormitorio de Erik.

- No me interesas lo más mínimo – masculla antes de salir por la puerta.

- Ya… - sonríe mirando allá por donde ha desaparecido Kaede.

Erik se desviste para ponerse el pijama. La pistola la deja bajo la cama. En teoría no hay peligro mientras permanezcan en la casa, pues la vivienda cuenta con alarma, pero de noche puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Antes de meterse en la cama escucha a Rukawa salir del baño y meterse en su habitación, evidentemente sin dar las buenas noches a nadie. El señor Rukawa se ha ido de Kanagawa hace un par de horas por motivos de negocios. La señora Ishizaka se marcha cada día después de dejarles la cena preparada. Si no fuera por él, Kaede estaría completamente solo en la casa. Y por lo visto, eso pasaba muy a menudo antes de convertirse en su guardaespaldas.

"¿Cómo lo soportas?", se pregunta Erik refiriéndose a la soledad que rodea al muchacho.

No tiene amigos. Ni parece quererlos. Su padre no para en casa y cuando está apenas habla con él. Y no tiene más familia aparte de él y una abuela paterna que vive en Hokkaido. Aunque en realidad sí tiene más familia, pero no la conoce. Erik sospecha que ese es el mayor motivo por el que el muchacho vive encerrado en sí mimo.

"Ya es hora de que lo superes…", es lo último que piensa antes de dormirse.

xXx

De madrugada, Erik se despierta sudado y agitado. Ha tenido otra de sus habituales y horribles pesadillas. Se levanta para ir al baño, donde se refresca la cara con agua fría. Antes de entrar de nuevo en su dormitorio, entreabre la puerta del de Kaede. El chico pálido duerme plácidamente en su cama, y de pronto Erik se siente un poco hipócrita.

"Todos tenemos un pasado. Al menos tú puedes dormir tranquilo por las noches."

* * *

**N/A: **Holaa! Qué tal? Yo adaptándome al horario de invierno. De momento encuentro huequecillos para escribir, así que aquí les dejo este capítulillo. Más intriga, sí, pero la historia no es muy larga así que no os preocupéis porque no os tendré mucho tiempo en ascuas.

Respuestas a reviews:

**Elena:** quizás más adelante te cae mejor… no, si no te cae bien ahora imposible XD.

**Hikaru:** el mismo Kaede lo explicará… pero a quién? Más adelante se sabrá…

**Mish1:** gracias! espero que te guste lo que viene.

Muchos besitos y hasta el próximo.

Khira


	4. Fin de semana de peleas

**Taking care of you**

**por Khira**

**# 4. Fin de semana de peleas **

Llega el fin de semana, y como todos, aunque el cielo amenaza lluvia y hace mucho frío, el sábado por la tarde Rukawa está entrenando en solitario en la cancha de siempre, bajo la atenta mirada ahora de su guardaespaldas, apoyado en la verja que rodea el recinto. Aunque al principio le molestaba profundamente su presencia, se ha terminado acostumbrando.

Rukawa practica entradas, triples, tiros libres, tiros en salto, mates, y cualquier otra jugada que se le ocurra. De pronto bota el balón con fuerza desde la línea de tres puntos y corre siguiendo su trayectoria hasta situarse bajo la canasta, salta y efectúa un precioso mate quedándose colgado de espaldas al aro. Es una jugada difícil y que pocas veces le sale bien, pero en esta ocasión le ha quedado perfecta.

Se deja caer al suelo con ambos pies, e instintivamente voltea a ver a Erik esperando ver una mirada de admiración. Pero su decepción es grande al ver que el guardaespaldas no le está mirando a él, sino que está paseando su vista por los alrededores de la cancha, como buscando algo o a alguien.

De la tonta rabia que siente al saberse ignorado, Rukawa coge el balón y lo lanza con fuerza en dirección a la cara de Erik. Pero el castaño tiene buenos reflejos y detiene el balón con una sola mano.

- ¿Se te ha escapado el balón? – pregunta con una ceja levantada.

- …

Rukawa se acerca sin decir nada para recogerlo, pero cuando Erik se lo ofrece no lo coge, en lugar de eso sus ojos azules se clavan en los dorados, que esa mañana lucen unas ojeras terribles.

- Juega contra mí – le ordena.

Erik levanta aún más la ceja.

- ¿Por qué quieres que juegue contigo? – pregunta extrañado.

- No te he dicho que quiero jugar contigo, sino contra ti – le corrige – Dijiste que jugabas a baloncesto en tu país¿no? Pues demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

Erik sonríe un poco y le ofrece el balón de nuevo.

- Lo siento, no puedo.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunta el muchacho intentando disimular la desilusión que siente.

- Porque estoy trabajando.

- Pero si estás aquí sin hacer nada – insiste.

- Estoy vigilando.

- ¿Vigilando el qué?

- Que nadie sospechoso se te acerque.

- ¡Pero si no hay nadie! – exclama sin poderlo evitar.

- Te equivocas. No te gires, pero precisamente ahora estaba observando a un tipo detrás de esos matorrales que están tras la verja.

Rukawa se queda estático después de escuchar esas palabras. ¿Hay alguien tras los matorrales? Desde que su padre le habló por primera vez de las amenazas que estaba recibiendo que nunca las tomó en serio, seguro como estaba de que sólo sería un empleado despedido que quería gastarles una broma pesada.

Es la primera vez que Erik puede ver algo de miedo en la mirada azul de su protegido, y se siente un poco mal por haberle asustado, por lo que decide tranquilizarlo de inmediato.

- Pero no te preocupes, ya sé quién es – explica con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya sabes quién es? – repite Rukawa confundido.

- Sí. Le he visto el color del pelo. Es ese friki pelirrojo compañero tuyo de equipo. Hace unos diez minutos que te está espiando.

El miedo es sustituido rápidamente por la ira. ¿Quién se ha creído ese idiota para estar espiándole¿Y por qué Erik le ha querido asustar? Da media vuelta y se dirige con paso rápido a la salida de la cancha, seguido por Erik, para rodear el recinto y encararse con Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo, al ver que el zorro y su acompañante han salido de la cancha, se levanta rápidamente de su escondite entre los setos para irse cuanto antes del lugar. Pero es demasiado tarde, apenas se ha dado la vuelta se ha encontrado cara a cara con Kaede Rukawa. Y parece muy enfadado. A unos dos metros detrás suyo, está parado el extranjero cabeza cuadrada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces espiándome, idiota? – pregunta el chico de aspecto zorruno.

- ¿Quién querría espiarte a ti, zorro estúpido? – pregunta a su vez Hanamichi bastante nervioso.

- ¿Entonces que hacías aquí escondido?

- Yo… pues… - el pelirrojo busca desesperadamente una excusa que poner - ¡Buscaba setas!

Rukawa pone los ojos en blanco.

- Sólo muriendo se te quitará lo idiota… - suspira hastiado. De pronto se le ocurre un posible motivo - ¿Por qué no admites que me mirabas jugar para intentar mejorar tu penosa técnica?

El comentario enfurece a Sakuragi pero por el tono despectivo con el que ha sido realizado, pues eso es precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, y dejando que su típica furia irracional se apodere de él, se abalanza sobre el chico moreno para partirle la cara, que es lo que está pidiendo a gritos. Ve como el cuerpo de Rukawa se tensa y se prepara para la pelea. Pero el pelirrojo no alcanza su objetivo. Su puño derecho es detenido por un brazo increíblemente fuerte que no pertenece al zorro. Instintivamente intenta zafarse a la vez que prueba con el puño izquierdo, pero no le sirve de nada, pues también es detenido. De un tremendo empujón Erik lanza a Sakuragi de espaldas a la verja, donde se queda sentado y aturdido.

Al levantar la vista, desconcertado por la fuerza de ese cabeza cuadrada, sus ojos castaños se abren más de lo normal sorprendidos al ver una pistola asomar bajo su chaqueta.

- ¿Qué coño haces! – está gritando Rukawa - ¡Yo sé defenderme solo!

- Es mi trabajo – dice Erik tranquilamente mientras se coloca la chaqueta, pues se ha dado cuenta de lo que está contemplando el friki pelirrojo con cara de sorpresa – Debo protegerte.

- ¡Pero no de ese idiota! – exclama el moreno - ¡Era mi pelea, no tenías derecho a meterte!

Sakuragi se incorpora lentamente y camina hacia ellos. Rukawa calla y se produce un silencio incómodo, el cual es roto por la voz inusualmente seria del número 10 del Shohoku.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta mirando a Erik.

- Soy el guardaespaldas de Kaede – confiesa el castaño ante la mirada entre sorprendida y furiosa de Rukawa. Pero ahora que el friki le ha visto la pistola, mentir solo traería malentendidos y problemas.

- ¿Qué…?

Sakuragi se gira hacia Rukawa buscando una explicación, pero por supuesto no la obtiene. El zorro le mira un momento indiferente y luego se gira nuevamente hacia el castaño.

- Vámonos – ordena secamente.

Han dado solo un par de pasos cuando Rukawa es detenido por una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué tienes un guardaespaldas…? – pregunta Sakuragi intentando disimular su curiosidad y preocupación.

- Y a ti que te importa – no es una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

A punto está Sakuragi de replicar rabioso que efectivamente no le importa lo más mínimo, cuando la mirada del zorro le hace callar. Rukawa parece… ¿triste? Erik también lo nota y se queda igual de sorprendido que el pelirrojo. Desde que está con Kaede la única expresión que le conocía era enfado; pero hoy le ha visto dos más: miedo y tristeza. Y se da cuenta que aún le queda mucho camino para conocer al muchacho.

Rukawa continúa su camino hacia el interior de la cancha para recoger el balón que antes Erik había dejado caer para ir en busca del espía y su bolsa de deporte. Al salir se reúne con el guardaespaldas y ambos se meten en el coche para irse a casa, observados de lejos por una confundida mirada castaña.

xXx

El domingo por la mañana, el Shohoku al completo está entrenando muy fuerte. El primer partido del campeonato de invierno se acerca, y al convertirse en el equipo revelación de los nacionales, todo el mundo estará pendiente de ellos. El que entrena con más ganas es Mitsui, pues será su último torneo escolar antes de graduarse.

Al igual que Erik, Sakuragi se ha dado cuenta de que, aunque se conocen desde hace casi un año en que se han visto casi a diario, no sabe nada de Rukawa. Y ahora se pregunta como fue capaz de odiar a alguien de quien sólo conoce la fachada. Porque está seguro de que esa expresión indiferente es sólo eso, una fachada, una máscara para que nadie pueda contemplar sus emociones; pero lo que el zorro ignora es que a veces sus ojos son de los más expresivos. A través de ellos puede saber si está concentrado, cansado, relajado, cabreado como en los últimos días o triste como la tarde anterior.

"¿Por qué necesitará el zorro un guardaespaldas?", se pregunta por enésima vez mientras espera su turno para defender en un ejercicio. Que él sepa, sólo las personas con fama o dinero necesitan de uno; el apellido Rukawa no le es familiar, y mucho dinero seguro que no tiene, pues de ser así, no estaría matriculado en un instituto público como lo es el Shohoku.

Cuando falta poco para que la práctica termine, el entrenador Anzai entra en el gimnasio y se acerca a Ryota. El capitán llama a todos sus jugadores y estos se reúnen a su alrededor.

- Chicos, como ya sabéis nuestro primer partido del campeonato de invierno es el domingo que viene contra el Sumiyoshi, a las cinco de la tarde. Iremos en el tren bala, así que os quiero a todos a las tres en punto en la estación. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí! – exclaman todos. Todos menos uno.

Rukawa intuye que Erik no le va a permitir desplazarse en tren con el equipo. ¿Cómo explicárselo a Miyagi y al entrenador Anzai? Decide que lo mejor será no decir nada y presentarse directamente en el gimnasio del Sumiyoshi alegando haber llegado tarde a la estación. Instintivamente mira de reojo a Sakuragi, pero el pelirrojo no parece que vaya a contar nada de lo que sabe.

- Muy bien, pues eso es todo por hoy – está diciendo Miyagi - ¡Hasta mañana!

- ¡Hasta mañana!

Todos se encaminan a las duchas. Diez minutos después Rukawa sale del gimnasio y una vez dentro del coche con Erik le explica lo del partido del sábado. Como ya se temía, el guardaespaldas le prohíbe ir en el tren con su equipo.

- Yo te acompañaré – dice Erik mientras se quita las gafas de sol. El cielo se ha nublado mucho en apenas un momento.

- …

- Creo que esta tarde va a llover…

Cómo meteorólogo Erik también se ganaría el sueldo. Efectivamente una hora después está lloviendo a cántaros en toda la ciudad, y el aguacero no para en todo el día.

En la casa están Rukawa y Erik solos, pues el señor Rukawa aún no ha vuelto del viaje y los domingos la señora Ishizaka tiene libre. Rukawa, de pie frente a la ventana de su dormitorio con unos auriculares puestos, contempla la lluvia y desiste de ir a la cancha esa tarde.

- ¿Qué escuchas? – pregunta Erik.

Rukawa da un respingo, pues no se había enterado que desde hace minutos que ya no está solo en su habitación.

- Siento haberte asustado – se disculpa Erik con una sonrisa.

- No me has asustado – murmura Rukawa a la vez que dirige su vista de nuevo al cielo.

- ¿Qué escuchas? – repite el castaño.

- …

Como Kaede no contesta, Erik decide averiguarlo por su cuenta y le quita un auricular para ponérselo en la oreja. El chico moreno se lo arrebata en seguida, con ira en los ojos, pero le ha dado tiempo de escuchar frases habladas en inglés en tono completamente neutro.

- ¿Estás estudiando inglés?

- …

- ¿Es para cuando te vayas a Estados Unidos?

Rukawa se gira hacia él un momento con expresión de fastidio.

- ¿Hay algo que mi padre no te haya contado de mi? – pregunta sarcástico.

- Sólo me ha dicho que querías irte este verano, pero que no sabe por qué razón decidiste aplazarlo hasta terminar el bachillerato.

- …

- Es una decisión difícil, el marcharse a otro país… Yo te lo digo por experiencia.

- …

- ¿No echarás nada de menos?

Rukawa niega con la cabeza sin mirarle.

- ¿Ni siquiera a ese friki pelirrojo? – sonríe Erik recordando la escenita del día anterior.

Rukawa le mira un momento, luego vuelve a fijar la vista en el cielo y niega de nuevo con un gesto.

- Pues yo creo que él sí que te echará de menos – la sonrisa de Erik se ensancha.

- …

Erik se estira un poco y mira su reloj.

- ¿Qué hacemos esta tarde? – pregunta tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Nada – responde Rukawa.

- Que aburrido eres… - se queja el alemán - ¿Y si vamos al cine y luego a cenar?

- ¿Mi padre también te paga para que me saques a pasear? – suspira el chico de ojos azules.

- No, pero me encanta el terror japonés y el viernes estrenaron una película que me apetece mucho ver, y sin ti no puedo ir. Así que si me hicieras el favor de acompañarme… - al ver que Kaede duda añade - ¿O es que te dan miedo ese tipo de películas?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Pues hala, vámonos ya que creo que la próxima sesión es dentro de media hora. Voy a por mi chaqueta.

Antes de salir de la habitación de Kaede, Erik repara en un estuche negro con forma de tubo que está encima de su escritorio. Lo coge y se lo ofrece.

- No te olvides esto. Cenaremos fuera.

Rukawa se lo arrebata bruscamente de las manos. Está claro que no le gusta que toquen sus cosas.

xXx

La película no defrauda a Erik, y además se divierte al ver de reojo a Kaede mordiéndose las uñas por el nerviosismo provocado por los sustos que no dejan de sucederse a lo largo de las dos horas que dura el film. Al salir del cine se dirigen a pie al restaurante más cercano. Se sientan en una mesa pegada a una pared, y después de que el camarero venga a pedirles lo que van a cenar, Rukawa se levanta para ir al baño. Cuando vuelve ya han traído las bebidas.

- ¿Sabe alguien de tu equipo que eres diabético? – pregunta Erik.

- ¿Y por qué deberían saberlo? – murmura Rukawa antes de beber un sorbo de su refresco.

- Por si algún día te pasara algo…

- ¿Y que me tendría que pasar?

Erik le mira como diciendo 'Tú ya lo sabes'.

- Mi entrenador… - dice Rukawa finalmente – Mi padre me obligó a contárselo.

- Me parece lógico.

- Pues a mi no. Esto es cosa mía, no le importa a nadie.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas¿Que no le importas a nadie?

Rukawa deja su refresco en la mesa y se queda mirándolo con expresión ausente sin soltarlo. No le apetece contestar la pregunta. Erik ve en sus ojos la misma tristeza que ayer cuando habló con el pelirrojo.

- Kaede… - empieza con voz suave – No debes pensar así. Le importas a mucha gente: a tu padre, a la señora Ishizaka, a tu entrenador, a tus compañeros, a…

- Y tú que sabes… - le interrumpe Rukawa sin levantar la vista – Ni siquiera hace ni tres semanas que nos conocemos…

- Es cierto, pero soy muy observador. Y he visto como te miran. Están muy preocupados, Kaede… ¿Por qué no confías en ellos?

- …

- ¿Por qué, Kaede?

- Porque… - la voz de Rukawa baja de volumen hasta un murmullo casi inaudible – Luego te… traicionan… y te… abandonan…

La mano de Erik cruza la mesa y se coloca suavemente sobre la de Rukawa, que sigue sujetando su refresco. El chico ni se inmuta, parece que ni se ha dado cuenta.

- Kaede… ¿hablas de tu madre? – inquiere con voz suave.

La pregunta hace reaccionar a Rukawa. Se levanta tan bruscamente que su refresco cae al suelo. Una pareja que está sentada en una mesa cerca de ellos y un camarero se les quedan mirando.

- ¡Cállate! – grita atrayendo la atención de todo el local - ¡No quiero hablar de eso¡No quiero hablar de nada¡¿Es que no lo entiendes¡Déjame en paz!

- Tranquilízate… - pide Erik a la vez que también se levanta.

Rukawa suelta un bufido. De pronto empieza a caminar hacia la salida. Erik le alcanza en la calle, para poder hablar sin que todo el local les esté observando.

- ¡Suéltame! – exclama Rukawa al sentir su agarre - ¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!

- ¡Cálmate! – Erik le sujeta de ambos brazos manteniéndole frente a él - ¿Por qué te pones así?

- ¿Por qué¡¿Por qué tú siempre me estás torturando!

- ¡Hablar de tu madre no es torturarte, Kaede¡Debes ser capaz de hacerlo¡Debes superarlo!

- ¡NO ME DA LA GANA SUPERARLO!

Erik le mira atónito y le suelta. Nunca le había visto realmente tan furioso y fuera de si. Pero justo después de gritar Rukawa parece calmarse por fin, como si el grito le hubiera dejado exhausto.

- Quiero irme a casa… - musita con voz cansada.

- No podemos… - antes de que la chispa de la ira vuelva a encenderse en los ojos azules, Erik se apresura a añadir – Tienes que cenar… ya te has puesto la insulina…

Rukawa suspira y mira al suelo. Luego entra de nuevo en el local. Erik le sigue y se sientan de nuevo. Pero el muchacho ya no le dirige la palabra en toda la noche.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Me da la sensación de que en invierno la gente escribe y lee mucho menos y aunque supongo que es normal por los estudios, trabajos, etc me da bastante penita… en fin, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, que espero sea de su agrado, y si tienen un momentito, me dejen un review, que animan siempre .

Elena: jaja al leer tu review me imaginé a Sakuragi vestido de D'Artagnan XDD Leí que te animaban a escribir un fic cómico o algo así porque tus reviews son muy divertidos, que sepas que estoy de acuerdo XD.

Hanako-chan: hola! porque no ibas a poder seguirla? Me alegra mucho que digas que no te parece típica… en fics de Slam Dunk es muy difícil ser original, aunque yo al preferir HanaRu en lugar de RuHana ya me salgo un poco de lo habitual jejeje (no sólo por el tema lemon, también me gusta que de vez en cuando sea Hanamichi el que esté enamorado del zorro XD). Besos y muchas gracias por el review!

Caritadmanga: que bien captar nuevas lectoras! Sobre lo de Rukawa fumando, mira que yo soy un poco anti-tabaco (por no decir un mucho XD) pero he de admitir que hay chicos que te los imaginas fumando con gesto sexy y no sé… como que parecen más mayores XD Pero recordad: fumar mata! Y deja impotente! Y te deja los dientes amarillos! Y muchas otras cosas más! (yo no entiendo como con esos avisos las campañas no hacen más efecto).

Balucita: hola de nuevo! Erik también es, que? Gay? Jeje pues ya se verá XD. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Hikaru: gracias! En este cap ya se sabe que le pasa a Ru y se intuye lo que pasó con su madre… Espero te guste lo que viene. Besos y gracias por el review!

Besos a todas!

Khira


	5. Confianza

**Taking care of you**

**por Khira**

**# 5. Confianza **

En la estación, el equipo del Shohoku al completo espera a que llegue el último jugador. Pero son casi las tres y cuarto y Kaede Rukawa no aparece.

- Quizás se ha quedado dormido – comenta Ayako.

- ¿Alguien sabe si Rukawa tiene teléfono móvil? – pregunta Ryota echando chipas.

- Yo le vi hace poco con uno – dice Ishi – Pero no conozco su número.

- Ni creo que nadie lo conozca – murmura Sakuragi.

Aunque lo disimula, el pelirrojo está muy preocupado. A pesar de su fama de dormilón, en Shohoku el zorro nunca ha llegado tarde a un partido, lo que sumado al hecho de que resulta que tiene un guardaespaldas aumenta su desasosiego.

- Chicos, debemos irnos – anuncia el entrenador Anzai.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con Rukawa? – pregunta Haruko angustiada.

- Confiemos en que llegue a tiempo al partido por su cuenta.

Sakuragi se queda mirando a Haruko. Hace unos pocos meses le habría molestado profundamente escucharla preocuparse por el zorro, pero ahora ya le es indiferente. Desde que volvió de la clínica de rehabilitación que decidió dedicarse por completo al baloncesto y olvidarse de las chicas. Su relación con Haruko ha quedado en una simple y sincera amistad.

Pero hay una persona a la que no puede ignorar… y no es una chica…

xXx

Mientras sus compañeros de equipo discuten sobre su paradero, Rukawa está ya de camino al gimnasio del Sumiyoshi en el coche con Erik circulando por una carretera comarcal.

El silencio dentro del vehículo sería total de no ser por la radio. Hace una semana que Kaede no le dirige la palabra a su guardaespaldas.

Erik se ha cansado ya de intentar hacer hablar al chico de ojos azules por ese día y además ahora hay algo más importante que requiere su atención. Rukawa se da cuenta de que el castaño está nervioso y mirando por el retrovisor cada dos por tres. La curiosidad puede con él y precisamente en ese momento rompe su silencio autoimpuesto de una semana.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nos están siguiendo – murmura Erik a la vez que mira por el retrovisor por enésima vez en dos minutos.

- ¿Eh? – Rukawa también mira por el retrovisor y ve un coche negro que circula detrás de ellos a unos cuantos metros - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque lo sé – dice simplemente.

Rukawa suelta un bufido y se acomoda en el asiento, pensando que su guardaespaldas es un paranoico, pero sigue mirando por el retrovisor. Y observa como de pronto el coche negro acelera, situándose a pocos metros de ellos, pero el reflejo del sol no permite ver al conductor ni al copiloto, en caso de que lo haya. Sin poner el intermitente, el coche se sitúa en el carril contrario, como si fuera a adelantar aprovechando que no vienen otros vehículos, y continúa acelerando hasta colocarse a su altura.

La sangre se le hiela en las venas al chico moreno cuando ve a dos hombres con pasamontañas en el interior del coche, uno de ellos con una pistola en la mano que les está apuntando.

- Erik… - musita con voz ahogada.

Pero Erik también los ha visto y prevé sus intenciones, por lo que no tarda en actuar. De un frenazo que hace que los cinturones de seguridad hagan su trabajo hace derrapar el coche para dar media vuelta. El otro coche no tarda en imitarles, pero para cuando lo consiguen ellos ya se han alejado bastante. Aún así, el otro coche es más potente, de manera que no tarda en alcanzarlos.

- Mierda… - murmura Erik, y ese comentario no agrada en absoluto a Rukawa.

- Nos están alcanzando…

- ¡Lo sé!

El coche negro vuelve a situarse a su lado en el carril contrario. Esta vez, antes de que Erik frene, les embisten con fuerza por su lado. El choque hace que Erik pierda el control del vehículo durante un instante, que es aprovechado por los enmascarados para golpearles por segunda vez.

- ¿Erik, qué hacemos! – grita Rukawa mientras se sujeta al manillar de la puerta para no golpearse la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla.

Antes de que Erik pueda contestar, una tercera embestida, más fuerte que las dos anteriores, les saca de la carretera. El coche da dos vueltas de campana por el terraplén que hay a ese lado y se detiene plano al final. Ambos quedan aturdidos por los golpes que se han llevado pero conscientes.

- ¿Kaede, estás bien! – grita Erik mientras se desabrocha el cinturón y hace lo propio con el de Rukawa.

- Sí… - murmura el chico acariciándose la frente, donde tiene un pequeño corte.

- ¡Rápido, hay que salir de aquí¡Si hay una fuga en el depósito y disparan volaremos por los aires!

No tiene que repetírselo dos veces. Rukawa abre la puerta tras unos segundos de forcejeo y sale del coche. Al levantar la vista hacia la carretera, a unos metros por encima de su nivel, observa con pavor como los dos hombres están de pie en el arcén. Uno de ellos saca de nuevo la pistola y le apunta.

Durante un instante permanece inmóvil, como si hubiera olvidado como hacer funcionar sus extremidades. El corazón parece haber dejado de latirle y la sangre congelado en sus venas. De pronto un gran peso cae sobre él, obligándole a rodar por el suelo de tierra, al mismo tiempo que un ruido potente y sordo penetra en sus oídos. Erik le mantiene boca abajo inmovilizándole y protegiéndole con su cuerpo, mientras se siguen escuchando disparos.

Rukawa cierra los ojos con fuerza y empieza a temblar. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo. Cuando los disparos cesan, Erik se levanta de un salto. Saca su pistola y dispara al hombre que les estaba disparando a ellos. Le alcanza en el hombro. Escuchan su grito de dolor. Erik dispara un par de veces más, pero los dos hombres se retiran y desaparecen de su campo de visión.

- ¡No te muevas de aquí! – le grita a Kaede, quien sigue inmóvil.

Con habilidad empieza a trepar por el terraplén, que no es demasiado inclinado, pero para cuando llega a la carretera sólo puede observar al coche negro alejarse.

Guarda la pistola, vuelve a bajar y se acerca a Rukawa, quien se ha incorporado un poco hasta quedar arrodillado en la tierra. Se agacha frente a él y le sujeta por los hombros.

- ¿Estás bien?

El chico de ojos azules le ve pero no le mira, y tampoco contesta. Erik le zarandea suavemente para hacerle reaccionar.

- ¡Kaede¿Estás bien! – repite dejando entrever algo de angustia en su voz.

- S-sí… - murmura finalmente. Entonces se fija en uno de los brazos que le sujetan, con una mancha roja en la camisa a la altura del antebrazo – P-pero tú estás herido…

- Ah¿esto? – pregunta mirándose la herida – No te preocupes, esto no es nada. Sólo me han rozado. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Rukawa asiente pero no se mueve. Aún está temblando. Erik comprende enseguida que el chico está nervioso y asustado por lo que acaba de pasar, y sólo conoce una manera para tranquilizarle, aunque en Japón no sea bien vista. Le abraza.

Al sentir su cabeza reposar sobre un pecho firme, y unos brazos fuertes a su alrededor, Rukawa experimenta por primera vez en su vida una extraña sensación, mezcla de alivio y bienestar.

- ¿Mejor…? – pregunta Erik a la vez que le acaricia el pelo.

- S-sí… - murmura Rukawa.

Erik se levanta y ayuda al muchacho a hacer lo mismo. Ambos se quedan mirando el destrozado Toyota.

- Me parece que llegaremos tarde al partido… - suspira Erik.

- Prefiero no ir…

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí…

- Me parece bien, además primero hay que ir a que te curen ese corte en la frente.

Mientras Erik saca su teléfono móvil y llama a un taxi, Rukawa contempla el brazo izquierdo del guardaespaldas, quien lo mantiene encogido y pegado a su cuerpo; la mancha de sangre en la camisa se está agrandando, y Rukawa se siente fatal al saberse el culpable de esa herida.

- Enseguida vendrán a por nosotros – dice Erik nada más colgar – Ahora llamaré a una grúa.

- Lo siento… - murmura el chico de ojos azules con la vista en el suelo.

- ¿Eh? – es la primera vez que oye a Kaede disculparse.

- Te han… te han herido por mi culpa… - explica en un susurro.

Con la misma mano con la que sujeta el móvil, Erik le levanta la barbilla para que le mire a los ojos.

- No digas tonterías. Es mi trabajo protegerte¿recuerdas?

Rukawa se le queda mirando mientras llama a la grúa, sintiéndose un completo estúpido.

Pues claro que le ha protegido sólo porque es su trabajo¿qué esperaba?

xXx

Por la noche el señor Rukawa se encuentra con que a su hijo le han puesto cuatro puntos en la frente y a Erik con un brazo vendado. Sentados los tres en los sofás, Erik intenta tranquilizar a padre e hijo.

- No creo que quisieran matar a Kaede, más bien intentaban asustarnos.

- ¡Pero si le han disparado! – exclama el señor Rukawa. Tiene cogido de la mano a su hijo. A Kaede no parece molestarle.

- Sí. Pero luego me he fijado en los disparos que han dado en el coche, y según la posición del tipo, la trayectoria pasaba cerca de Kaede pero sin tocarle. Así que o ese tipo tenía muy mala puntería, o como le digo, lo que querían era asustarnos.

- No sé, Erik… Te contraté por si alguien intentaba agredir a mi hijo, no me esperaba que le apuntaran con un arma… - Kazuhiko se pasa la otra mano por los cabellos en señal de nerviosismo – No puedo arriesgar de esta manera… Creo que no me queda más remedio que deshacer la fusión de…

- No – interrumpe Kaede rompiendo su silencio desde el comienzo de la conversación.

- Pero… - se sorprende su padre.

- Tú me dijiste que si esa fusión no se realizaba, a la larga la empresa principal quebraría y no serían cincuenta los empleados despedidos, sino quinientos – le recuerda.

- Es cierto, pero…

- No hay pero que valga – insiste – No te preocupes por mí. Erik… - baja la voz un poco, como si le diera vergüenza admitirlo, que así es – Erik no dejará que me pase nada…

Ni que decir que Erik se sorprende al escucharle. Le mira fijamente pero Rukawa al encontrarse con sus ojos dorados se ruboriza un poco y aparta la vista. El castaño sonríe interiormente.

El teléfono empieza a sonar pero ninguno de los tres se mueve para descolgarlo, pues la encargada de atender la llamada desde el aparato de la cocina es la señora Ishizaka. Al momento aparece en el salón. También se la nota nerviosa por lo que ha escuchado que ha pasado esa tarde.

- Es para ti, Kaede.

El chico moreno no es el único que se sorprende. Todos en la casa saben que esa es su primera llamada en mucho tiempo. Alarga un brazo con expresión confundida y coge el teléfono inalámbrico que se encuentra a su lado en una mesilla a la derecha del sofá.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Rukawa? Soy Ayako.

- ¿Ayako? – se sorprende el muchacho. Aunque hace años que se conocen la asistente nunca le había llamado a casa.

El señor Rukawa sonríe un poco al saber que el interlocutor es una chica. Erik no.

- Sí, te llamo para saber por qué no has venido esta tarde al partido. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Eh, pues… - Kaede decide que lo mejor es mentir lo mínimo – Iba a llegar tarde a la estación así que le pedí a un amigo que me acompañara en coche, pero tuvimos un accidente en la carretera…

- ¿Qué! – se sorprende la chica - ¿Pero tú estás bien?

- Sí, no ha sido nada grave. Pero ahora no me apetece hablar de ello, ya te contaré mañana.

- Oh… De acuerdo, como quieras.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el partido?

- Hemos ganado 76 a 73. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana…

Rukawa cuelga el teléfono y se enfrenta a la mirada curiosa de su padre.

- ¿Quién era? – pregunta.

- Ayako, la asistente del equipo de baloncesto.

Rukawa se levanta con la intención de ir a su cuarto a ponerse la insulina, pues ya es casi la hora de cenar, pero es detenido por su padre.

- Kaede… Lo siento mucho. Perdóname por ponerte en peligro.

- No importa, papá…

El señor Rukawa no lo puede evitar y abraza a su hijo con fuerza. Kaede no le devuelve el abrazo pero tampoco lo rechaza. Luego se separan y Kaede sube a su habitación.

- Está asustado – murmura el señor Rukawa contemplando las escaleras por donde ha desaparecido su hijo.

- Mucho…

xXx

Después de inyectarse la insulina, Rukawa se queda sentado en la cama esperando que le llamen para bajar a cenar. Le ha costado más que de costumbre, pues le tiemblan las manos desde la tarde.

No soporta estar nervioso, pero no puede evitarlo. Su mente recrea una y otra vez el momento en que ese tipo con pasamontañas le apuntó a la cabeza, por mucho que diga Erik que sólo pretendían asustarles.

Erik…

Si su padre no le hubiera contratado quizás ahora estaría muerto… Claro que si no le hubiera contratado habría ido al partido en tren con el resto del equipo y no en coche por una carretera comarcal de la que dos tipos les han sacado a golpes de carrocería… Pero de todos modos de una manera u otra habrían podido acercarse a él perfectamente…

Y pueden volver a hacerlo…

Inspira profundamente intentando calmarse. Erik no dejará que le pase nada.

_"Es mi trabajo protegerte."_

Pero las palabras de Erik le siguen doliendo. Y no entiende porqué. Quizás porque en el fondo desea que Erik quiera protegerle por ser él, y no porque su padre le pague un sueldo a cambio.

Pero ese abrazo…

Unos golpes en la puerta le sobresaltan.

"Genial, sólo han tocado la puerta y ya me asusto", piensa desesperado el chico de ojos azules.

- Ahora bajo… - dice lo suficientemente alto para que la señora Ishizaka le oiga.

Pero no es la señora Ishizaka quien ha subido para avisarle.

- Kaede¿puedo pasar? – es la voz de Erik.

- Claro… - dice sorprendido.

La puerta se abre y por ella aparece el guardaespaldas. Se sienta junto a él en la cama. Rukawa le mira interrogante.

- La señora Ishizaka me ha dicho que la cena estará en diez minutos. He subido para hablar contigo antes – explica el chico castaño.

- ¿De qué? – pregunta Rukawa.

- De lo que ha pasado hoy. Mira, sé que estás asustado, pero…

- Yo no estoy asustado – interrumpe el muchacho.

Erik le mira divertido, y a continuación le coge de ambas manos por las muñecas y las eleva un poco. Rukawa no comprende hasta que se las mira, y enrojece de inmediato. Siguen temblando.

- No deberías mentir – dice Erik con voz burlona.

Rukawa se suelta bruscamente y se queda mirando la pared de la habitación como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- Cómo te decía – continúa el alemán – Sé que estás asustado. El miedo es difícil de controlar, yo lo sé muy bien, pero no debes dejar que en ningún caso te domine. Debes seguir haciendo tu vida normal, no permitas que esta situación te afecte. No tienes de qué preocuparte. No te pasará nada mientras yo esté a tu lado. Puedes confiar en mí.

- Lo sé… - murmura Kaede – Porque es tu trabajo…

Erik se le queda mirando unos segundos antes de seguir hablando.

- Así es – afirma – Es mi trabajo.

Se levanta y sale de la habitación, dejando a Rukawa solo, confuso, y con el corazón encogido.

* * *

**N/A: **Holaaa… actualización flash para agradecer los reviews! Y aquí mi primer intento de 'acción' XDD ya me dirán que les pareció… Pero lo primero de todo, espero que todas las lectoras mejicanas estén bien tras el paso del Wilma, a mi prima le pilló en Cancún, y la verdad nunca lo había pasado tan mal viendo las noticias. Y volviendo a la historia y al capítulo, aunque Hanamichi tampoco haya salido mucho, en los próximos ya tendrá más protagonismo. Y ahora a responder reviews! 

Elena: Gasparín? Me suena, pero ahora no caigo… Y efectivamente, con lo blanco y delgadito que es, ya tiene cara de enfermito, pobrecito… Hana en cambio siempre me ha parecido más 'sano', y por ende, más fuerte… Otra razón por la que prefiero HanaRu en los lemons XD.

Miguel: Hola! que alegría recibir de nuevo un review tuyo! A ver, pues hay muchas definiciones para 'friki', la más sencilla sería decir que un friki es una persona que tiene aficiones o gustos raros u originales. A Sakuragi le llaman friki en el manga por su pelo teñido de rojo, por no ser una manera de llevar el pelo muy común. Me alegra que te guste Erik, es que crear un OC que caiga bien está difícil… y en cuanto hacer sufrir a Ru… todavía me quedan muchas maneras XDD. Besos y gracias por el review!

Caritadmanga: mira que me informé sobre la enfermedad, entre Internet y una amiga enfermera, pero no caí en la cuenta… fallo técnico. Aunque no tenía que comer necesariamente una hamburguesa, con una ensalada ya se las apañaba para cenar, de todas maneras para que no parezca que ni lo tuve en cuenta he cambiado hamburguesería por restaurante. Sobre tus sospechas de Hana… pues puede ser XD, y tienes razón en que leer más o menos igual, pero escribir… que pena XD.

Katte Turner: hola! que bien, pues me alegro de conocer a otra lectora. Gracias por el halago, y claro que lo voy a continuar. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Balucita: siii Hana interesándose por Kae es lo más lindo que hay… lo he comentado un par de veces pero me repito, mi escena favorita del manga es cuando Sakuragi salta a la pista cabreado porque el capitán del Toyotama le ha dado un codazo a Ru… adoro esa parte!

Mashou no Tenshi: bueno, se pelean cada dos por tres, así que por una vez que no peleen… XD Y lo que pasó con la madre creo que no lo explicaré hasta el final, no es por ser mala sino porque no encuentro otro momento para que salga, pero tranquila que como mínimo creo que podré actualizar una vez por semana y el fic no tendrá más de 12 capítulos.

Abuelitnt: hola! pues ya me dirás que te pareció la 'acción' XD Más adelante habrá mucho más, esto era para practicar jeje. He visto 'The bodyguard' pero no he leído "Me gusta porque me gusta" de Clamp, ni sé de que va, por qué me lo preguntas? Nos leemos! Besos y gracias por el review!

Mish1: y aún me quedan mil y una jejeje. Y Erik es un poco tocapelotas, pero sabe lo que se hace XD. Besitos y gracias por el review!

Nicole: pues ya tienes aquí la continuación, para el siguiente me tardaré un poquito más pero tampoco no mucho, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos y gracias por el review!

Besos a todas,

Khira

PD: Queréis reíros un rato? Id a la página de youtube (punto) com (con el http y las 3 w delante claro, es que total aunque las ponga no salen) y donde dice 'Search Videos' escribid 'Slam Dunk' y dadle. Mirad el último (en la Result Page 2), y ya me contaréis XDD.


	6. Amigos o enemigos

**Taking care of you**

**por Khira**

**# 6. Amigos o enemigos**

_Está de pie, tembloroso, mirando fijamente al chico que yace en el suelo. Su mano derecha sujeta un arma, apuntándole, mas no es necesario disparar de nuevo. Unos minutos más y el chico morirá desangrado._

_- Todo este tiempo me has estado engañando… - dice entre dientes sin dejar de apuntarle, pero con los ojos inundados._

_- ¡Tranquilízate, por favor, no hagas una tontería! – le suplica el hombre que está a su lado._

_- No… no es verdad… esto no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro… - murmura el chico abatido._

_- ¿Cómo que no, maldita sea¡Tú sabías a que me dedicaba! _

_- Por favor, créeme…_

_- ¡No puedo¡No puedo creerte!_

_- ¡Erik por dios, baja el arma!_

_- ¡NO!_

Erik se despierta de golpe, incorporándose en la cama hasta quedar sentado, con un sudor frío en la frente y el corazón latiéndole acelerado. Pasea la mirada por la habitación, nervioso por la pesadilla que acaba de tener.

"Mierda…"

Intenta dormirse de nuevo pero no lo consigue. Unas horas después mira el reloj y ve que es casi la hora de levantarse. Se levanta y coge ropa para cambiarse después de la ducha. Diez minutos después baja a la cocina donde la señora Ishizaka les deja cada mañana el desayuno preparado mientras ella hace otras tareas. Sobre la encimera encuentra una nota del señor Rukawa donde le dice que ha tenido que marcharse de viaje otra vez y que volverá en tres días.

Al cabo de mucho rato después Kaede entra en la cocina.

- Buenos días - saluda el guardaespaldas.

Rukawa, como todas las mañanas, se limita a emitir un gruñido. Se sienta casi sin prestar atención a la nota que ha dejado su padre. Erik supone que ya sabe lo que pone.

- Hoy te has levantado más tarde – comenta mirando la hora en el reloj de pared – No llegaremos temprano al instituto.

- Da igual – murmura Kaede untando sin ganas una tostada.

- ¿Ya no te importa que te vean conmigo?

El chico de ojos azules sólo se encoge de hombros. Levanta la vista un momento, y se fija en la expresión cansada de su guardaespaldas, que él intenta disimular con una leve sonrisa.

- Tienes ojeras – informa el chico más joven.

- Tú también – le dice Erik.

- …

Rukawa no lo reconocerá pero ha dormido muy mal a causa de los nervios. Además cada vez que cerraba los ojos sólo veía en su mente la imagen de uno de los tipos apuntándole a la cabeza. Se dice a sí mismo que es normal, no todos los días le apuntan a uno con un arma. Sin embargo Erik sí debería estar más acostumbrado a esas situaciones, y en cambio parece haber dormido peor que él.

De pronto recuerda que no es la primera vez que Erik tiene tan mala cara por las mañanas.

"¿Qué le pasará?"

xXx

Mientras el Toyota esté en el taller de reparaciones Erik usará uno de los vehículos de empresa del señor Rukawa, un Honda Cívic blanco. Llegan al instituto y como siempre Erik acompaña a Rukawa hasta la puerta del edificio, seguidos por muchas miradas curiosas. Pero esta vez, en lugar de entrar sin despedirse, Rukawa se detiene para hablar un momento con su guardaespaldas.

- ¿Qué haces durante el tiempo que estoy en clase y en el entrenamiento? – pregunta curioso.

- Me quedo en los alrededores del instituto, vigilando que nadie sospechoso entre o se acerque –contesta Erik.

- Uhm – la respuesta parece convencerle – Bueno, hasta la tarde…

- Hasta la tarde – sonríe el chico castaño.

Rukawa se dirige sin prisas a su aula. Poco a poco van llegando más alumnos. El profesor llega a su hora y empiezan las clases. El flequillo le tapa el corte en la frente y nadie se da cuenta ni le pregunta. Sólo Ishi le mira curioso pero sin atreverse a preguntarle por qué no fue ayer al partido. Rukawa no ha dormido bien en toda la noche pero increíblemente tampoco se duerme en clase, dando falsas esperanzas a sus profesores de que encuentra las lecciones interesantes, cuando en realidad lo que le pasa es que sigue nervioso.

Por la tarde es el primero en llegar al gimnasio. Coge un balón y empieza a practicar tiros libres. Al menos las manos ya no le tiemblan.

De pronto oye pasos tras él y se gira un poco asustado, pues normalmente cuando alguien entra en el gimnasio y ve que no es el primero lo que hace es decir 'Buenas tardes' para anunciar su llegada. Pero se tranquiliza en seguida al ver que es Sakuragi. Pero al pelirrojo le ha dado tiempo de ver su expresión de temor.

- ¿Te he asustado? – pregunta extrañado a la vez que se acerca más a él.

- Claro que no, idiota – gruñe Rukawa.

Sakuragi sabe que es mentira, pero en ese momento le preocupa más otra cosa que el posible sobresalto que le haya dado al zorro.

- ¿Qué te pasó ayer¿Es cierto que tuviste un accidente? – pregunta el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta a su vez Kaede.

- Llamé a Ayako para saber si había hablado contigo y me lo contó.

- ¿Y por qué no me llamaste a mí directamente? – la pregunta le sale sin pensar.

Sakuragi se queda un poco parado. Rukawa no entiende porque le ha preguntado eso y desvía la mirada, incómodo.

- Pues… porque no tengo tu número… - dice finalmente.

- Ya… Pues sí, es verdad… - musita Rukawa mientras bota un par de veces el balón que tiene en su mano derecha.

De pronto Sakuragi se fija en la herida que se esconde tras el negro flequillo del zorro. Instintivamente alarga su mano para apartárselo y verla mejor, pero Rukawa, nada más sentir sus dedos se aparta sorprendido y mira al pelirrojo interrogante. Sakuragi se da cuenta de lo extraño que ha resultado su gesto y se ruboriza.

- Eh, yo… Sólo quería ver esa herida… – explica torpemente.

- …

- Ey Rukawa… ¿seguro que fue un accidente?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunta el zorro.

- Porque aún no sé porque tienes un guardaespaldas…

- …

- Y no vas a contármelo¿verdad? – pregunta Sakuragi en un suspiro.

Rukawa le mira indeciso. No entiende por qué Sakuragi parece tener tanto interés en saberlo, y supone que es por puro cotilleo. Además se supone que ese chico le odia, se lo ha repetido miles de veces¿a qué viene esa actitud?

En ese momento entran Ryota, Mitsui, Ayako y Haruko en el gimnasio. Enseguida se acercan a ellos temiendo que los dos novatos se estén peleando, y su sorpresa es grande al verlos tranquilos.

- ¿Cómo estás, Rukawa? – pregunta Ryota - ¿Qué pasó?

- Estoy bien – responde el chico de ojos azules – Sólo fue un percance con el coche de un amigo.

Rukawa responde evasivamente las preguntas sobre como fue el accidente. Poco a poco van llegando los demás miembros del equipo y casi todos le preguntan por el accidente, lo que le sorprende bastante. ¿Es que también llamaron a Ayako para saber lo que le había sucedido? Y él que pensaba que sólo le regañarían por no haber ido al partido… pero ni siquiera lo han mencionado.

Recuerda las palabras dichas por Erik hace poco más de una semana.

_"Le importas a mucha gente."_

Pero en lugar de sentirse bien, un pinchazo le encoge el corazón.

"Quizás… Pero yo… yo preferiría importarte a ti…"

Y al darse cuenta de lo que eso significa, Rukawa se desespera. Y aunque su expresión no cambia, sus ojos azules se entristecen. Sakuragi, que no ha dejado de observarle, se pregunta sorprendido por qué Rukawa parece tan abatido de pronto.

xXx

El entrenamiento transcurre con normalidad. Ryota decide organizar un partido de diez minutos de los de primero contra los de segundo y Mitsui, el único jugador ahora de tercero, para terminar. Así que en esta ocasión, Rukawa y Sakuragi son compañeros. Todos esperan nerviosos algún pique inicial tipo 'No molestes' o 'A ver si consigues seguir mi ritmo' respectivamente, pues aunque desde el campeonato nacional que esos dos aprendieron a jugar en equipo, las peleas e insultos entre ellos no han cesado. Pero nada sucede. Rukawa parece distraído y Sakuragi está más serio de lo normal. Incluso Akagi y Kogure, que han venido a ver el entrenamiento, notan el extraño ambiente. El ejército de Sakuragi también ha venido a ver practicar a su amigo.

El partido está muy igualado, pues aunque uno de los equipos cuenta con los dos súper-novatos, el otro cuenta con Mitsui y con Miyagi. En la jugada final, con el marcador 18 a 20 a favor de los de segundo y a falta de 12 segundos, Kuwata le roba el balón a Shiozaki y se lo pasa a Rukawa, quien rápidamente cruza toda la cancha perseguido por Sakuragi y por Ryota, los dos jugadores más veloces del Shohoku. Bajo la canasta le espera Mitsui. Rukawa salta para efectuar un mate, y Mitsui, cabreado por la soberbia del chico menor de pensar que va a lograr hacer ese tipo de canasta por encima de él, salta también y sin querer comete una falta bestial que deja al chico de aspecto zorruno de espaldas en el suelo.

- ¡Falta en defensa! – grita Ayako después de hacer sonar el silbato. Al ver como ha quedado Rukawa se acerca a ellos y añade - ¿Rukawa, estás bien?

- Sí… - murmura Rukawa a la vez que deja que Mitsui le ayude a levantarse.

- Lo siento tío… - dice el tirador de triples.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa, Michi! – la potente voz de Sakuragi se escucha por todo el gimnasio - ¿Querías cargarte a Rukawa o qué!

- ¡Claro que no, imbécil! – exclama.

- Sakuragi, tranquilo – pide Haruko.

De pronto todos se dan cuenta del hecho insólito que acaba de suceder¡Sakuragi se ha puesto del lado de Rukawa!

El equipo al completo se queda mirando al pelirrojo.

Sakuragi también se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y enrojece al cruzarse su mirada con la de un estupefacto Rukawa. Y ya es la segunda vez en una misma tarde que se ruboriza por su causa.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Hanamichi? – pregunta Ryota guiñándole un ojo y dándole con el codo en el pecho - ¿Ya te cae bien Rukawa¿O es que ya incluso le has cogido cariño?

A Sakuragi no le importa que Ryota sea ahora el capitán. De un cabezazo lo deja tendido en el suelo.

Junto a la puerta del gimnasio, Akagi, Kogure y el ejército de Sakuragi ríen al ver la escena.

- Este Hanamichi… - murmura Ookusu divertido.

- ¿Por qué no quiere reconocer que Rukawa le cae bien? – se pregunta Noma.

- No lo reconocería ni borracho – dice Takamiya.

- Y eso que ya es la segunda vez que se le ve tan cabreado porque le hayan cometido una falta – murmura Yohei - ¿Recordáis el partido contra Toyotama¿Cuándo salió corriendo a la pista porque ese tal Minami le dio un codazo que lo dejó inconsciente?

- Por supuesto – ríen sus amigos.

En la cancha el partido se reanuda.

- ¡Dos tiros! – dice Ayako.

Rukawa se dirige a la línea de tiros libres. Al pasar junto a Sakuragi le dice unas palabras en voz muy baja para que nadie les oiga.

- Fallaré el segundo. Coge el rebote.

Sakuragi casi se queda sin respiración. Esas simples instrucciones le han revelado que Rukawa confía en él para ganar este partido, aunque sea un simple entrenamiento. Con el corazón acelerado se coloca en posición, prometiéndose no fallar.

Rukawa encesta el primer lanzamiento.

"Los metes hasta con los ojos cerrados", recuerda el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

19 a 20. Rukawa falla el segundo lanzamiento. Sakuragi coge el rebote con un salto espectacular, y apenas ha puesto los pies en el suelo vuelve a elevarse y clava en balón en el aro. Los de primero ganan el partido 21 a 22.

El cabreado capitán da el entrenamiento por finalizado. En los vestuarios Rukawa se ducha sin prisas, ha decidido que ya no le importa que le vean con Erik, además si alguien pregunta siempre puede decir que es un amigo tal y como el alemán les contó a Ayako, Ryota y Sakuragi.

En la ducha contigua, Sakuragi sigue emocionado por la manera en que han ganado el partido de práctica, pero a la vez un poco triste porque Rukawa ni siquiera se ha acercado a él para chocar las manos. Le ve pasar por delante de su ducha, con su esbelto y pálido cuerpo cubierto por una toalla, sin mirar a nadie, y sin quererlo se le escapa un suspiro de frustración.

Cuando Sakuragi sale de la ducha Rukawa todavía está cambiándose junto a los casilleros. Entonces sí que sus miradas se cruzan por un instante, pero ninguno dice nada. Pero cuando Sakuragi ve a Rukawa ya cambiado y a punto de salir, se decide a hablar aprovechando que se han quedado solos en los vestuarios.

- Zorr… este… Rukawa…

Rukawa, que ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta, se detiene y se gira hacia el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta secamente.

- Bueno, yo… que… buen partido… - dice finalmente.

El zorro le mira fijamente unos segundos, con tanta intensidad que el pelirrojo se siente por primera vez intimidado ante él.

- Igualmente… - murmura igual de seco.

Da media vuelta para salir, pero la voz de Sakuragi le detiene de nuevo.

- Oye Rukawa… - le llama a la vez que da dos pasos tímidos hacia él.

- ¿Qué?

- Mira, sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien…

- … - Rukawa levanta una ceja pero no le interrumpe.

- Pero había pensado que, al menos en la cancha, podríamos intentar jugar más a menudo en equipo…

El chico de ojos azules se siente, sin saber por qué, decepcionado.

- Está bien.

En ese momento la puerta de los vestuarios se abre de golpe y por ella aparece Erik algo nervioso. Al ver a Kaede se tranquiliza enseguida.

- Te tardabas – contesta a la muda pregunta de Rukawa.

- Lo siento, me entretuvieron… - explica el moreno con una muy leve sonrisa.

Sakuragi abre los ojos como platos¿Rukawa disculpándose y… sonriendo? Es la primera vez que le ve sonreír con calidez, no como esa mueca que le dedicó a Sawakita en el partido contra el Sannoh.

Y le duele, sin atreverse a reconocer aún por qué, no haber sido el destinatario de esa pequeña sonrisa…

- Ok, no pasa nada… - Erik también está sorprendido por verle sonreír, aunque sea tan suavemente, pero lo disimula mejor que el pelirrojo - Ah, hola… Sakuragi¿verdad? – saluda el alemán.

- Sí… - el pelirrojo le mira con cara de malas pulgas al recordar la escenita de la cancha callejera.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunta Rukawa.

- Claro.

Erik se despide con un gesto de Sakuragi y sale de los vestuarios seguido de Rukawa, dejando al pelirrojo dentro, confundido por lo que ha visto.

En el coche se hace un silencio extraño, aunque no tenso. Rukawa va echando miraditas disimuladas a Erik. Tiene sentimientos contradictorios; por una parte está contento por la preocupación que ha demostrado por él unos minutos antes, pero por la otra tiene ganas de llorar al recordar que si ese hombre está a su lado en ese momento es única y exclusivamente porque es su trabajo.

"Es su trabajo…", se repite Rukawa, "Es su trabajo estar conmigo…"

Y se desespera más al darse cuenta de que ese hecho no cambia nada.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Él… él me gusta…"

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! me ha quedado un poco cortito, pero es que si no actualizaba hoy no lo hacía hasta por lo mínimo el lunes, ya que este finde tengo mucho lío. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ahora me pondré a contestar los reviews. Por cierto lamento mucho mi demora en 'Lágrimas de hielo 2', en cuanto termine uno de los fics que tengo en marcha me pondré con él.

Caritadmanga: hola! como habrás leído en este capítulo ya se ha fijado del todo jejeje. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Kinyoubi: perdona por demorarme tanto esta vez, intentaré no tardarme mucho para actualizar el siguiente. El video es mortal, verdad? Yo me partía cuando lo miraba XD.

Elena: puede ser que te refieras a Casper? Así se le conoce aquí.

Miguel: hola! pues sí, tengo pensado un fic donde sufrirá Hana, pero como Kaede está enamorado de él… pues también sufrirá XD. Respecto a los pelos de Hana, recuerda que Slam Dunk es un shonen, un manga para chicos, y bastante realista, por eso en el manga son todos morenos y de ojos oscuros menos Hana que va teñido de rojo y Ookusu por ejemplo que va teñido de rubio. De hecho es sólo en la serie animada que algunos como Rukawa, Haruko y Akagi tienen los ojos azules, supongo que para variar un poco, pero como ya te he dicho, en el manga son todos morenos como buenos japoneses.

Katte Turner: pues va a ser que sí… o quizás es sólo una ilusión. Ya se verá XD. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Abuelitnt: algo de eso pondré XD. A que te refieres con raro? Bueno, espero que todo te vaya muy bien y que puedas actualizar pronto tu fic, que como ya sabes, me encanta!

Yiya: quizás tu deseo se cumpla… pero habrá que esperar al final. De nada por el review, y muchas gracias por el tuyo. Nos leemos!

Besos!

Khira


	7. Desvelando secretos

**Taking care of you**

**por Khira**

**# 7. Desvelando secretos**

Es domingo por la tarde, y el señor Rukawa invita a un par de socios a tomar el té a casa, uno de ellos es el señor Nakamura. Erik está con ellos en el salón, ya que quieren abrir una sucursal de su empresa en Alemania y le están pidiendo opinión sobre la situación económica de su país natal.

Como está lloviendo, Kaede no ha podido ir a entrenarse un rato más aparte de la práctica matutina con el equipo y está en su habitación estudiando inglés. Empieza a notar los resultados de haberse puesto en serio con esa asignatura, pues cada vez le cuesta menos entender ese idioma, pero sabe que aún debe dominarlo mejor para cuando se vaya a Estados Unidos.

Levanta la vista del libro y se queda pensativo. Irse a Estados Unidos es algo que ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo, casi desde que empezó a jugar a baloncesto. Cuando se lo consultó al entrenador Anzai y este le pidió que primero se convirtiera en el mejor jugador de bachillerato de Japón, al principio no se dio cuenta de lo difícil que sería. Pero después del campeonato nacional, tras enfrentarse con Sawakita, decidió no precipitarse y asegurarse antes de partir hacia la meca del baloncesto de que no haría el ridículo contra los americanos; por eso le dijo a su padre que se esperaría a terminar el bachillerato.

De pronto una duda le asalta¿iría Erik con él?

No, lo más probable que para entonces ya no fuera ni su guardaespaldas.

"¿Qué haré cuando mi padre decida despedirle, cuando crea que ya no corro peligro?"

Se levanta de mal humor para bajar a la cocina a beber algo. Erik, el señor Rukawa y sus socios le ven pasar por el salón sin decir una palabra. Kazuhiko mira al cielo un momento pidiendo que por favor le devuelva algo de educación a su hijo. Siguen charlando unos segundos, hasta que el señor Nakamura se levanta disculpándose por ausentarse un momento para ir al baño.

- Claro, ya sabes donde está – dice Kazuhiko a su socio.

- Sí, al fondo a la derecha, junto a la cocina¿verdad? – pregunta Shintaro Nakamura.

- Exacto.

Los ojos dorados de Erik le persiguen con desconfianza, pero no debe precipitarse.

En la cocina, Kaede se está terminando un vaso de zumo cuando oye pasos y se gira.

- Hola – saluda el señor Nakamura.

- … - Rukawa se limita a seguir bebiendo.

- ¿Me servirías un vaso de agua? – pregunta amablemente.

- Sírvase usted mismo, ahí tiene la nevera – dice Kaede señalándola con un gesto.

Nakamura se muerde los labios pero Rukawa no lo ve porque se ha girado para dejar el vaso sobre la encimera junto al fregadero. Se acerca a la nevera y la abre, mientras el chico moreno camina hacia la puerta, y al pasar junto a Nakamura siente un extraño escalofrío. Antes de salir se topa con Erik que entraba.

Rukawa al tener a Erik tan cerca se ruboriza un poco y para que el alemán no lo vea se escabulle rápidamente por el pasillo para regresar a su habitación. Erik se queda mirando al señor Nakamura.

- Pensé que dijo que tenía que ir al baño – dice Erik con voz helada.

- De pronto me entró sed – replica Nakamura en el mismo tono.

El guardaespaldas continúa mirándole mal disimulando la antipatía que siente por ese hombre. Cuando Nakamura vuelve al salón, Erik le sigue pero después desvía su camino y sube las escaleras para ir a ver a Kaede.

Toca levemente su puerta y entra sin esperar respuesta. Kaede, que en ese momento se estaba poniendo el pijama, se sobresalta.

- Lo siento, es que quería hablar contigo – se disculpa.

- ¿De qué?

Pero Erik no contesta, se ha quedado mirando el torso desnudo de Kaede.

- ¿Q-qué pasa? – el muchacho se turba al darse cuenta y se apresura a ponerse una camiseta.

- Nada, que estás muy delgado. Deberías alimentarte mejor.

- ¿Eso es lo que tenías que decirme? – pregunta con una venita en su frente. Ya tiene bastante con que la señora Ishizaka se lo diga constantemente para que ahora Erik se apunte.

- No – Erik se acerca dos pasos – Es sobre uno de los socios de tu padre, Nakamura.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces?

- Pues… hará unos cinco años. ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu padre está ocupado ahora y no puedo preguntárselo… ¿Y cómo te llevas con él?

- Apenas hemos hablado nunca… ¿Por qué necesitas saber eso?

- Es una costumbre que tengo… me gusta investigar un poco las personas que rodean a mis protegidos, ayuda más de lo que parece…

- Ah… - de pronto Rukawa siente curiosidad – Oye Erik…

- Dime.

- ¿Con cuantas personas has trabajado? Quiero decir… ¿a cuantos has protegido?

Erik no tarda en contestar. Lleva la cuenta al día.

- Tú eres el sexto.

El chico castaño va a dar media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Kaede le detiene de nuevo.

- ¿Y ha habido alguien a quien… no hayas podido proteger?

Rukawa espera su respuesta con algo de temor. Erik le mira con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- No. Todos me han despedido ilesos – afirma ampliando un poco más su sonrisa.

El chico de ojos azules se la devuelve tímidamente. Entonces sucede algo que casi le para el corazón. Erik se acerca un paso más a él y le acaricia con una suave palmada la mejilla.

- Deja de preocuparte. Ya te dije que no te pasará nada mientras yo esté contigo. Confía en mí.

Dicho esto, Erik sale de la habitación. Rukawa siente casi como si le temblaran las piernas y tiene que sentarse en la cama.

xXx

En el Danny's, Sakuragi y su ejército están cenando y celebrando animadamente el cumpleaños de Ookusu. Las risas suben de tono cuando el chico rubio abre sus regalos y entre ellos encuentra un bote de tinte 'rubio claro dorado'.

- Es que se te empiezan a ver las raíces… - se ríe Noma en su cara.

Ookusu le toma del cuello y empiezan una pelea de amigos que dura hasta que Takamiya y Yohei les separan después de conseguir calmar sus ataques de risa. Sakuragi ha observado la escena con aire ausente.

- Ey Hanamichi¿qué sucede? - la voz de Yohei le devuelve a la realidad.

- ¿Eh? Nada¿por qué lo dices? – pregunta el pelirrojo.

- Te ves extraño – comenta su amigo.

- No sé… quizás es que estoy algo cansado por el entrenamiento…

- ¿Cansado tú? – se sorprenden todos.

En ese momento entran en la cafetería una pareja formada por un chico y una chica de aproximadamente su misma edad a los que no tardan en reconocer.

- ¡Mirad, son Ayako y Miyagi! – exclama Takamiya.

- ¡Tonto, no les molestes! – le reprende Yohei.

Pero es demasiado tarde, la pareja se gira hacia ellos, entre sorprendidos y decepcionados. Aquella iba a ser su primera cita a solas y se han encontrado a los chicos más sinvergüenzas y escandalosos de todo Shohoku.

- Ah, hola… - saluda Ayako.

- Hola – saluda Ryota entre dientes.

- ¡Hola chicos¡Sentaos con nosotros! – les pide Takamiya ignorando a Yohei, que le está pellizcando la barriga.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunta Noma.

- Pues, lo mismo que vosotros, cenar… - suspira la asistente principal del Shohoku.

La pareja se sienta con ellos y tras unos minutos de intentos de pique y respuestas evasivas la conversación no tarda en centrarse en lo que se ha convertido en centro de las vidas de algunos de ellos: el baloncesto.

- El entrenador Anzai me ha dicho que mañana elegirá a los titulares para el partido del sábado – comenta Ryota.

- Sí, lo he oído – dice Sakuragi.

- Pero si siempre salís los mismos… - dice Ookusu - ¿Es que va a sustituir a Kakuta?

- Pues sí, por lo que me ha comentado, quizás Hanamichi juegue de pívot… - anuncia el chico del pendiente.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprende el pelirrojo.

- No pongas esa cara, Hanamichi, no sería la primera vez…

- Ya, pero… ¿y quién jugará de alero?

- Puede que Sasauka o Yasuda… o quizás Rukawa, últimamente se le ve muy cómodo en ese puesto. Eso si viene al partido, claro…

- Oye, que tuvo un accidente – Ayako riñe a Ryota por el comentario.

- Sí, y seguro que fue por ir en coche con ese amigo suyo extranjero – continúa el chico.

- ¿No es muy raro que siempre vayan juntos? – pregunta inocentemente Yohei, pues Sakuragi no le ha contado nada de lo que sabe – No hay día que no le venga a buscar a la salida del entrenamiento… incluso ahora le acompaña por las mañanas.

- Ya dije yo, que ese tipo es gay y va detrás de Rukawa – ríe Miyagi.

- Entonces Rukawa también debe estar interesado, porque así como es él de distante, de lo contrario no dejaría ni que se le acercara… - Takamiya sigue con la broma.

- ¿Rukawa gay? – se burla Noma – Bueno, ahora que lo decís… por algo será que no hace ni caso a sus fans…

- Pero fijarse en ese tipo… aunque los extranjeros pueden resultar atractivos… – dice Ookusu - ¿Tú que opinas, Ayako?

De pronto Sakuragi se levanta de golpe de su silla, y sin mediar palabra, deja el importe de su consumición sobre la mesa y sale rápidamente del local.

- Hanamichi… - se sorprenden sus amigos.

Una vez en la calle, Sakuragi se encamina hacia su casa con las manos en los bolsillos, temblando más por la rabia que por el frío. Aún llovizna un poco, pero el chico pelirrojo ni se da cuenta.

"El zorro está con ese tipo porque no le queda más remedio", intenta convencerse.

Pero la leve sonrisa de Rukawa dirigida al cabeza cuadrada aparece en su mente.

"No, no puede ser… no puede ser que se haya enamorado de él…"

xXx

Esa noche Rukawa tampoco puede dormir bien a causa de los nervios que le acompañan desde hace varios días, concretamente desde el "accidente". Son las tres de la madrugada y aún está dando vueltas en la cama. De pronto un extraño ruido le sobresalta.

"¿Qué ha sido eso¿Un quejido?", se pregunta el chico de ojos azules.

Se levanta de la cama y sale al pasillo. A la izquierda está la habitación de su padre, y a la derecha la de Erik, y le parece que el quejido ha venido de esta última.

El mismo sonido repitiéndose se lo confirma, y sin dudarlo entra en el dormitorio de su guardaespaldas.

Las cortinas no están echadas y hay luna llena, por lo que hay bastante claridad en la habitación. Puede ver perfectamente a Erik tumbado de lado en la cama hacia el lado de la ventana. Se acerca con sigilo para no despertarle.

El rostro del castaño está bañado en sudor frío. Parece como si tuviera los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su respiración es agitada. Aún así, al estar observándole con detenimiento por primera vez, se da cuenta de que realmente el alemán es un hombre bastante atractivo.

"¿Qué le pasará¿Tendrá una pesadilla¿O estará enfermo?"

Sin pensar muy bien lo que va a hacer, Rukawa apoya una rodilla en la cama y se inclina hacia Erik a la vez que alarga una mano para tocarle. Pero de pronto Erik se gira en la cama, y al toparse con el brazo de Rukawa se despierta bruscamente al mismo tiempo que le coge del cuello con fuerza.

Por una milésima de segundo los ojos dorados se muestran furiosos mientras que los azules parpadean asustados.

- ¿Kaede…? – balbucea Erik al reconocerle y soltarle del cuello.

Erik se incorpora en la cama confundido, pero no más que Rukawa, que se sienta y se acaricia el cuello allí donde la mano del castaño le ha apretado.

- L-lo siento, tengo mal despertar… - se justifica el castaño torpemente - ¿Qué haces aquí¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Mal despertar? – se burla Rukawa – Casi me ahogas.

- … - Erik no dice nada. Está avergonzado.

- He oído un ruido extraño y he entrado – explica el chico de ojos azules - ¿Qué soñabas¿Era una pesadilla? – pregunta curioso.

- No me acuerdo.

Rukawa se da cuenta en seguida de que le está mintiendo.

- No es justo – dice con un poco de ira en sus fríos ojos – Me pides que te cuente cosas. Que hablemos de mi madre. Que confíe en ti. Pero tú no me cuentas nada.

- Nunca me has preguntado – le recuerda Erik – Al contrario, me dijiste que yo no te interesaba lo más mínimo.

- Pues ahora sí – se le escapa, y al momento se ruboriza un poco.

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Erik se decide a hablar, pues Rukawa no parece tener intención de moverse de ahí.

- Sí, era una pesadilla… - dice en un suspiro.

- Que soñabas? – pregunta Kaede.

- No lo quieres saber.

- Entonces no te habría preguntado.

- Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo hablar tanto.

- No me cambies el tema.

- Cuando quieres eres muy insistente¿eh?

- Lo necesario.

Erik se da por vencido con un suspiro y se echa un poco para atrás a la vez que se estira un poco.

- Con una condición – dice el castaño. Rukawa le mira interrogante – Si yo te cuento esto tú me responderás a una pregunta.

Rukawa se lo piensa un poco y luego asiente. Erik le ha preguntado ya tantas indiscreciones que no cree que una más le afecte.

- Soñaba con algo que sucedió hará cosa de cinco años… - comienza el alemán – Yo trabajaba en la Bayerischen Polizei, uno de los dos cuerpos de policía alemanes - Rukawa le escucha atentamente, sorprendido al descubrir que su guardaespaldas fue policía – Un día, en una especie de conferencia entre varios países de la UE, unos radicales iniciaron un tiroteo… tú tenías diez años, así que creo que no recuerdes la noticia – el chico moreno niega con la cabeza – Bueno, la cuestión es que abatimos a un par de ellos…

Llegados a este punto la voz de Erik ya no es tan firme como cuando empezó.

- Yo…abatí a uno, y cuando me acerqué a él y le quité el pasamontañas, vi que era un amigo mío…

- ¿Un amigo? – se sorprende aún más Kaede.

- Así es…

- ¿Y tú no sabías que estaba metido en…?

- Eso es otra pregunta, y ahora es mi turno¿no? – interrumpe Erik con una sonrisa.

Rukawa asiente con un gruñido.

- Espero que seas un poco más original que de costumbre y no me preguntes por mi madre… - comenta el chico de aspecto zorruno.

- No. Esta vez es sobre tu padre.

- ¿…?

- ¿Qué sientes por él?

Rukawa le mira intentando averiguar a través de sus ojos dorados que pretende con esa pregunta. Pero como no lo consigue, suspira y contesta.

- Le quiero… - murmura desviando la vista al suelo.

Erik sonríe un poco más.

- ¿Y entonces por qué le tratas tan fríamente?

- Eso es otra pregunta¿no? – dice Rukawa mientras se levanta de la cama con la intención de salir de la habitación.

- Vaya, aprendes rápido – ríe Erik.

- No lo sabes tú bien…

* * *

**N/A: **Holaaa! Feliz día HanaRu! A ver si suben alguno nuevo jejeje. Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, aquí van las respuestas a sus reviews:

Yiya: de momento sí que se mete un poco, pero ya ves que involuntariamente… porque es Kaede quien lo está metiendo XD Besitos y gracias por el review!

Caritadmanga: gracias por tu comentario, como ves he seguido tu consejo y he incluido la escena en que empiezan a temerse algo… y a Hana no le ha sentado muy bien XDD a ver si ahora espabila… Besitos y muchas gracias por el review!

Balucita: a que sí? Me encanta, ADORO cuando Hana se preocupa pro Rukawa… es taaan mono… Besos y gracias por el review!

JHikaru: más que faltarle, él cree que le falta… a ver si alguien se lo hace ver, Erik lo ha intentado pero sin mucho éxito de momento. Besitos y gracias por el review!

Abuelitnt: en serio? Wooo sería un regalazo XD. Y sino, aunque sea dentro de unos días pues también! Me encanta tu fic, no me cansaré de repetirlo. Besitos y gracias por el review!

Mish1: es que me gusta que Ru se interese por alguien más que Sakuragi o Sendoh XD Besitos y gracias por el review!

Elena: vaya que sí XD y yo que siempre le hago palidecer aún más XDD Besitos y gracias por el review.

Miguel: Hola! que sepas que he metido en este fic también lo del tinte de Ookusu como lo podía meter en otro, no era mi intención seguir con el tema XD Pero ya que estamos… tienes razón que en el manga no se dice explícitamente, yo lo supuse pero fueron las 'aclaraciones de la traducción' que me lo confirmaron, al explicar por qué en el tomo 2 unos chicos llaman a Sakuragi y su gundam 'yankees'. Y la verdad que no comprendo porque prefieres pensar que Hanamichi es pelirrojo natural… así que te explicaré porque yo prefiero que no sea así: para mí, que Sakuragi, a pesar de las risas, las burlas y las críticas a su pelo, siga manteniendo su look y estilo, es una prueba más de la fuerte personalidad del rey de los rebotes… mi personaje favorito como ya sabes es Rukawa pero la verdad es que también adoro a este monito XD.

Mañana actualizaré 'Heridas abiertas'!

Besoss

Khira


	8. Día de fiebre

**Taking care of you**

**por Khira**

**# 8. Día de fiebre**

Después de que la señora Ishizaka llame a su puerta para despertarle, Rukawa se incorpora lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la cama y se queda quieto unos minutos. No se encuentra nada bien. Instintivamente se toca la frente con la mano abierta, y la nota demasiado caliente. Quizás se ha resfriado. Mira el calendario: por la mañana tiene un examen de inglés y por la tarde entrenamiento especial, pues hoy seguramente se decidirán los titulares que jugarán el segundo partido del campeonato de invierno. No, no puede faltar, y menos después de haberse perdido el primero.

Poco después de inyectarse la insulina baja a la cocina a desayunar, donde está Erik ya vestido con sus habituales vaqueros y un jersey marrón bebiendo un café. El señor Rukawa está de viaje otra vez. Nada más ver aparecer al chico por la puerta, el alemán se da cuenta de que algo no va bien.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta preocupado.

- Nada.

Rukawa se sienta frente a él y se sirve un vaso de zumo. Erik le mira mientras se prepara unas tostadas, convencido de que algo le pasa.

- ¿Te encuentras mal?

- Que no. Y no seas pesado.

Erik no insiste más. Piensa que quizás simplemente está un poco bajo de azúcar y desayunando se le pasa.

Después de desayunar Rukawa sube de nuevo un momento a su habitación para vestirse. Veinte minutos más tarde ya están ambos frente a la puerta del edificio principal de Shohoku; sobre ellos están posadas las miradas de más de la mitad de alumnos que hay en esos momentos por el patio, preguntándose quien es ese extranjero que acompaña al chico más popular del instituto desde hace días.

- Hasta la tarde… - murmura Rukawa dando otro paso hacia la puerta, pero Erik le detiene sujetándole suavemente de un codo - ¿Qué pasa?

- Si no te encuentras bien, llámame – dice el castaño.

El chico se le queda mirando un momento. ¿Es de nuevo preocupación lo que nota en su voz? Querría creerlo así, pero sabe que no se trata de eso. Aún así, no puede evitar hacerse ilusiones, y al mismo tiempo se siente estúpido. Sin decir nada, se suelta y continúa el camino hacia su aula.

xXx

La mañana pasa lenta, y Rukawa se encuentra cada vez peor. Al menos el examen de inglés le ha ido bien, pero no sabe si aguantará el entrenamiento.

Mientras espera su turno para atacar en un ejercicio, nota que le están mirando. Para su sorpresa, es Sakuragi, quien inmediatamente al saberse descubierto voltea a ver a sus otros compañeros con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Rukawa se queda confundido, no se esperaba eso del pelirrojo. Lo más común habría sido que le hubiera mirado desafiante y luego soltado algún insulto. No entiende nada.

Sakuragi tampoco entiende por qué está tan preocupado por Rukawa. Pero es evidente que el zorro no se encuentra bien, sólo ha pasado media hora desde que comenzó la práctica pero ya se le ve cansado y muy abatido. Se pregunta si es el único que se ha dado cuenta pero al pasear la vista por las caras de sus compañeros enseguida sabe que no es así: Ayako por ejemplo también está mirando a Rukawa con gesto serio.

Pero ninguno de los dos dice nada hasta que cuando les toca atacar a Rukawa y a Kuwata, a los cinco minutos de empezar la jugada Rukawa se marea al fintar contra Kakuta y cae al suelo de rodillas.

- Rukawa! – exclaman sus compañeros acercándose a él. El entrenador Anzai y las dos asistentes también acuden.

El chico de aspecto zorruno trata de erguirse pero el suelo se mueve de nuevo bajo sus pies y a punto está de caer si unos fuertes brazos no le hubieran sostenido. Abre los ojos y descubre con estupor que es Sakuragi quien le ha sujetado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Rukawa? – pregunta Ayako sujetándole también de un brazo.

- N-nada, sólo me he mareado… - balbucea.

- Avisaré a tu gua… al amigo ese que siempre te espera afuera… - dice Sakuragi a la vez que le suelta después de ver que el chico más bajo ya se mantiene en pie.

Rukawa no se lo impide, y al momento está Erik a su lado, pues en cuanto el pelirrojo le ha contado lo que sucedía ha echado a correr hacia el interior del gimnasio.

- ¡Kaede¿Qué sucede? – pregunta el castaño

- ¡Nada! – repite, se siente incómodo con esa situación, no le gusta que todos estén pendientes de él y que el entrenamiento se haya detenido por su culpa.

- Es por…

- ¡No! – se apresura a responder temiendo que Erik le pregunte por sus niveles de azúcar y todos se enteren de lo suyo – Creo que tengo un poco de fiebre, eso es todo… - murmura en voz baja mirando al suelo.

Erik le pone una mano en la nuca y coloca la otra en su frente, a la vez que se acerca a él hasta estar casi pegados. Rukawa se estremece por el contacto y Sakuragi lo nota.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?", se pregunta mientras un frío inexplicable le atraviesa el pecho.

- ¿Un poco? Estás ardiendo – dice Erik después de soltarle - Ve a por tus cosas, nos vamos a casa.

- Ya te las traigo yo… - se adelanta Ryota.

El capitán del Shohoku se va a los vestuarios mientras Kaede y Erik se quedan en un lado de la cancha para no molestar y que el entrenamiento pueda reanudarse, aunque casi todos los miembros siguen pendientes de ellos preguntándose quién es el chico extranjero.

- Aquí tienes tu bolsa…

Rukawa no da ni las gracias. Se pone la chaqueta del chándal mientras Erik se carga la bolsa al hombro.

- Hasta luego chicos – se despide el alemán – Gracias por avisarme de que este irresponsable se encontraba mal…

- De nada… Hasta luego… - se despiden Ryota y Ayako observando como se marchan.

- Adiós… - murmura Sakuragi mirando la espalda de Rukawa.

Inesperadamente Rukawa se gira un poco mientras camina.

- Adiós…

xXx

Una vez en casa, Erik obliga a Rukawa a irse a la cama inmediatamente después de darse una ducha con agua tibia. El chico de ojos azules no puede dejar de pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Sakuragi de los últimos días. No solamente no le ha insultado, sino que además se ha mostrado preocupado un par de veces, y no comprende ese cambio de actitud. Desde que entraron en el equipo Sakuragi se ha dedicado a intentar dejarle en mal lugar todos los días delante de los demás. No es que quiera darle la culpa de su falta de amistades en el equipo, pero la verdad es que no ha sido una gran ayuda.

- Casi treinta y ocho y medio… - dice Erik mirando el termómetro que unos segundos antes tenía Kaede en la boca - Parece mentira, mira que te lo he preguntado esta mañana… Si te hubieras quedado en casa seguro que no te habría subido tanto…

- Ya déjame en paz…- murmura Rukawa tapándose un poco más con las sábanas. No hay nada que le ponga de más mal humor que sentirse enfermo.

- Mírate que simpático… ¿Siempre tratas así a los que se preocupan por ti?

- Tú no te preocupas por mí… - se le escapa.

- Ah no?

- No, mi padre te paga para que estés conmigo… no tengo nada que agradecerte… así que déjame en paz de una vez, imbécil…

Erik le mira entre sorprendido e indignado.

- Sí, tu padre me paga para que esté contigo, pero no para soportar tus tonterías y tus insultos ni mucho menos para ponerte un termómetro¿sabes?

Deja el pequeño aparato sobre la mesilla y sale de la habitación dando un portazo. Kaede se queda en la cama sin entender porqué le ha hablado así y sintiéndose lo peor del mundo. Mientras Erik baja las escaleras empieza a encender un cigarro, aún a sabiendas que el señor Rukawa sólo le permite fumar en el jardín. En la cocina está la señora Ishizaka preparando un vaso de leche para Kaede, y se sorprende al ver pasar al guardaespaldas tan crispado.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunta la mujer.

- Ese niño es insoportable… - masculla Erik.

La señora Ishizaka le mira con expresión severa.

- No, eso no es así. Y de todas maneras, tú no tienes derecho a quejarte. No has hecho mucha cosa para ganártelo¿verdad?

Erik está sorprendido por las palabras de la señora Ishizaka, pero reconoce que tiene razón.

- Verá, no es el primer chico o chica menor de edad al que tengo que proteger y la experiencia me ha demostrado que es mejor que no te cojan cariño… Por eso fui tan antipático con él al principio - admite – Pero al ir conociéndole me di cuenta de que Kaede está demasiado solo, y no pude evitar intentar acercarme a él…

- Pues sabes qué, no sé cómo pero lo has conseguido, aunque no lo parezca él te respeta…

El alemán no dice más. La señora Ishizaka se quita el delantal y le da el vaso de leche que ha preparado.

- Ten, llévale esto, y si habéis discutido haced las paces. El señor Rukawa te contó lo de su madre¿no?

- Sí…

- Entonces sabrás que a ese chico no le sientan nada bien los desplantes…

- Tiene razón…

- Yo me voy ya a casa. Les he dejado la cena en el horno.

- De acuerdo, gracias.

De camino al dormitorio de Kaede, Erik piensa en si debería disculparse. Pero llega a la habitación y aún no ha decidido que hacer, así que de momento llama suavemente a su puerta. Al no obtener respuesta abre y entra, por un momento se queda estático al ver que está vacía. Deja el vaso de leche sobre una mesa y se dispone a salir a buscarlo cuando topa con su protegido nada más volver a pasar por la puerta. Del impacto caen ambos al suelo.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Rukawa con cara de pocos amigos mientras se levanta y se sacude un poco el pijama.

- Pensé que habías salido y… - Erik se interrumpe al ver una toalla mojada en el suelo - ¿Qué es eso?

- Para ponerme en la frente…

Rukawa va a agacharse para recogerla pero Erik se adelanta.

- Ya te traeré yo otra de limpia. Vuelve a la cama.

El moreno le mira extrañado pero obedece. Unos minutos después Erik está sentado a su lado, colocándole un refrescante paño húmedo en la frente.

- No tienes porqué hacer esto… - murmura Kaede con los ojos cerrados.

- No empieces con eso otra vez… - le pide Erik.

- ¿Pero por qué lo haces? – insiste. Realmente necesita saberlo.

Erik no contesta. Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta

- Dentro de un rato te traeré la cena. Y… perdona por lo de antes. Yo tampoco debería haberte hablado así.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le indica a Rukawa que se ha quedado solo en la habitación. No sabe qué hacer, no comprende los cambios de actitud de Erik, aunque la verdad no entiende ni su propia actitud…

xXx

El silencio en la casa es total, pero Rukawa no consigue dormirse. Entreabre los ojos y ve en su reloj-despertador que ya es la una de la madrugada. El dolor de cabeza y la sensación de mareo han disminuido muy poco, y a cada minuto que pasa tiene más calor.

Se incorpora en la cama y se quita la parte superior del pijama, quedándose en camiseta, pero no le sirve de mucho. Pasea la vista por la oscura habitación. De pronto un viejo y conocido sentimiento de soledad le invade. Ha pasado tantas noches solo en esa casa… Pero entonces recuerda que en esta ocasión hay alguien más al otro lado de la pared; y sin pensar más, se levanta y sale de su dormitorio.

Una vez en el pasillo distingue un poco de luz escapar por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Erik. Sin pararse a llamar, coloca su mano en el picaporte y lentamente la abre.

En el interior, Erik, que estaba leyendo un libro a la luz de la lamparilla, levanta la vista sorprendido al ver aparecer a Kaede.

- ¿Puedo tumbarme contigo un rato? – pregunta el muchacho con la mirada ausente.

La petición sorprende tanto a Erik que se queda viéndole desconcertado sin decir nada. Rukawa toma su silencio como un sí y sin esperar la invitación se acerca y retira un poco las sábanas para meterse en la cama de su guardaespaldas. Erik sólo atina a dejar el libro en la mesilla y apartarse un poco para dejarle sitio.

Rukawa se coloca de costado mirando a Erik, quien tapa a ambos con la sábana hasta la altura del pecho. El chico de ojos azules se acurruca bajo ella como si tuviera frío.

- Me parece que aún tienes fiebre… - murmura el castaño a la vez que le pone una mano en la frente.

Efectivamente, la frente del chico está muy caliente. Rukawa le aparta la mano con la suya, y para sorpresa y mayor desconcierto de Erik, la sitúa en su cintura, justo en el comienzo de la camiseta. Suavemente la arrastra un poco hacia arriba. Ahora la fresca mano de Erik ya no está sobre la camiseta, sino sobre la piel desnuda y caliente de Rukawa.

- ¿Qué haces, Kaede? – pregunta Erik en voz muy baja y sin apartar la mano.

Ahora es Rukawa el que no contesta. No sabría que decir. No sabe que está haciendo. Se arrima más a Erik hasta quedar casi frente con frente.

Y le besa.

Un beso suave y tímido, que revela su total inexperiencia. Erik no alcanza a reaccionar, tiene los labios de Kaede pegados a los suyos y siente el tacto de su piel bajo la mano. Rukawa rompe el beso y se separa unos centímetros buscando temeroso su mirada. Y Erik le está mirando como si no se creyera lo que acaba de hacer. Pero de pronto siente que la mano en su cintura le agarra con fuerza y un segundo después vuelve a tener los labios de Erik sobre los suyos, con la diferencia de que esta vez no ha sido él quien ha efectuado el contacto.

Esta vez, el beso no es para nada suave. La lengua de Erik le obliga a abrir la boca para poder introducirse en ella y jugar con la suya propia. Rukawa puede sentir el sabor del cigarrillo que se habrá fumado después de cenar, pero no le molesta. Cierra los ojos e intenta corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad pero se está quedando sin aire. Aún así, la sensación que le embarga al estar Erik besándole con tal hambre es tan maravillosa que poco le importa dejar de respirar.

Por primera vez en su vida, Erik Schweizer ha perdido el control de sus actos. El chico de ojos dorados se mueve de manera que hace que Rukawa se ponga boca arriba mientras le sigue besando, pero sin llegar a situarse del todo sobre él. La mano que mantenía quieta en su cintura empieza a recorrer la piel de su abdomen bajo la camiseta en una exquisita y estimulante caricia que hace perder el sentido al chico más joven. El sentir a Kaede, un chico tan apático y taciturno, arquearse de placer por sus caricias provoca en el alemán un estado de excitación total que no tarda en imitar el cuerpo del chico bajo él. Deja de besar sus labios para concentrarse en su cuello a la vez que su mano se introduce un poco en sus pantalones de pijama, acariciando y apretando sus nalgas. Rukawa deja escapar un ronco gemido. Lo desea.

Al escuchar al chico gemir Erik recuerda de repente que lo que tiene entre sus brazos es un niño de quince años que se está dejando llevar por él, y al que tiene la obligación de proteger, aunque sea de sí mismo. Se separa bruscamente de Kaede y saca la mano del interior de sus pantalones.

Rukawa abre los ojos al sentir el cese del contacto. Y tiene un mal presentimiento al ver la expresión seria de Erik.

- ¿Q-qué sucede…?

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué no…?

Erik no contesta, sólo se incorpora en la cama hasta quedar sentado y se tapa la cara con las manos. No puede creerse lo que ha estado a punto de hacer.

A su lado Rukawa también se incorpora. Querría quedarse callado y esperar pero irónicamente no puede evitar hablar.

- Erik, tú… me gustas…

- …

- Dime algo, Erik… - pide Kaede - ¿N-no te gusto…?

"¿Gustarme?", repite Erik mentalmente, "Por dios, si eres un niño…". Pero entonces se destapa la cara y le mira. Y admite que Kaede no parece un niño. A sus quince años, podría pasar perfectamente por un chico de dieciocho o diecinueve. También recuerda que la mayoría de edad en Japón es a los veinte.

Contempla su rostro perfecto, con las mejillas teñidas de un exquisito rubor, no sabe si de la vergüenza, la fiebre o de la excitación. Y su cuerpo, ese cuerpo delgado pero a la vez musculado y perfectamente formado…

- Erik…

Tímidamente Rukawa le acaricia un brazo con la mano. Esta vez le toca a Erik estremecerse. Le coge de la muñeca y la aparta, y el gesto dolido de Rukawa no se hace esperar.

- Erik¿que pasa…? – repite angustiado. De pronto se le ocurre que quizás se trate de la edad - ¿Es porque soy menor…?

El castaño inspira con fuerza. No sabe qué hacer, pero sí que no tiene ganas de discutir esa cuestión. Además está demasiado confundido.

- Kaede… Hablamos mañana¿de acuerdo?

- Pero…

- Mañana, Kaede – repite Erik en un tono que no admite réplica.

- Está bien… - acepta Rukawa no muy convencido – ¿Pero puedo quedarme esta noche a dormir contigo?

En el fondo Erik sabe que no es buena idea, pero termina aceptando con un gesto de asentimiento. Ambos se tumban de nuevo de lado bajo las sábanas, con sus rostros enfrentados. Rukawa cierra los ojos e intenta dormir, cosa que su compañero de colchón no va a lograr en toda la noche.

Sabe que después de lo que ha pasado esa noche, nada podrá ser igual. Y que debe tomar una decisión.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! sé que hay disparidad de opiniones sobre Erik y su relación con Kaede así que tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que me van a decir en sus comentarios XD. Yo fui la primera en dudar en si liarlos o no, al final me decidí por que no llegara a pasar nada serio entre ellos porque me gusta demasiado mi OC y que se aprovechara de un chico de 15 que está o cree estar enamorado de él no me convenció. Bueno de momento vamos a contestar los del capítulo 7: 

LiamBlack: hola! pues me alegro que me hayas dejado este, así conozco a una lectora más. Me alegra que pienses que es original, hay tantos y tantos fics de Slam Dunk que es muy difícil serlo. Besos y gracias por el review!

Elena: esta vez me acuerdo que significaba 'mover el piso' jejeje y tienes toda la razón XD.

Miguel: pues aunque parezca mentira no me basé en nadie, Erik es cien por cien creación mía . Ni siquiera encuentro un actor que me guste para que ponga el físico, pero me lo imagino como un Paul Walker castaño y bastante más robusto (es que me encanta ese actor XD). Aunque su chulería se parece más a la de Bruce Willis en sus típicas películas de acción. Besos y gracias por el review!

Caritadmanga: sí que te acercaste mucho, y con lo de la foto también… Ayako y Ryota aún no son novios, sólo tenían su primer intento de cita pero les salió el tiro por la culata XD.

JHikaru: hola! te gusta que Ru se interese por un OC? Porque si es así te puedo recomendar un par de fics, incluso alguno mío donde he liado al zorrito con alguien más. Es que en la gran mayoría de fics es Ru el que está enamorado desde siempre de Hana y se pone celosos y a mi me gusta a veces todo lo contrario. Besitos y gracias por el review!

Balucita: como te cae ahora Erik? Lo único que puedo decir en su favor es que se ha echado atrás a tiempo. Besos y muchas gracias por el review!

Abuelitnt: hola! te he agregado a mi msn, espero que no te moleste. Aquí tienes la continuación, ya me dirás que te ha parecido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo,

Khira


	9. Discusiones

**Taking care of you**

**por Khira**

**#9. Discusiones**

El entrenador Anzai organiza al principio del entrenamiento de baloncesto un partido entre los posibles titulares del partido del sábado y suplentes. El equipo que seguramente se enfrentará al Okumura en el segundo partido del campeonato de invierno está formado por Mitsui, Miyagi, Sakuragi, Kakuta y Sasauka.

- Es una lástima que Rukawa también se pierda este partido… - comenta el capitán mientras realiza un estiramiento.

- Sí… - admite Mitsui - Me duele reconocerlo, pero le necesitamos… Ya tuvimos problemas para ganar al Sumiyoshi, y el Okumura es un rival en principio más difícil…

- Al marcharse Akagi perdimos a nuestro segundo máximo anotador, y ahora no podemos contar con el primero…

A su lado, Sakuragi también realiza estiramientos en silencio. Esto extraña mucho a sus compañeros, ya que hubiera sido más habitual en el pelirrojo que gritara algo así como "¡No te preocupes Ryota, el genio Sakuragi se convertirá en el máximo anotador de Kanagawa y con él en sus filas el Shohoku ganará todos los partidos!".

Pero nada de eso sucede. Hanamichi está concentrado en el calentamiento, ya que desde que se lesionó debe poner mucha atención y realizar bien esa parte del entrenamiento si no quiere sufrir una recaída. Pero lo cierto es que también está preocupado por la ausencia del zorro, y no porque vaya a perderse el partido si no se recupera a tiempo, cosa poco probable pues el partido es pasado mañana, sino porque no le agrada saber que está enfermo.

"¿Aún tendrá fiebre?", se pregunta mientras estira bien los músculos de la espalda.

- Muy bien, empecemos – ordena Ryota.

Al poco de comenzar el partido, el marcador se decanta claramente por los titulares. Los suplentes no pueden hacer nada contra los triples de Mitsui y los rebotes de Sakuragi. Ambos están en plena forma, y con un poco de suerte y mucha concentración, conseguirán que su equipo pase a la tercera ronda.

xXx

Rukawa se ha pasado casi todo el día medio dormido en su cama. No recuerda en que momento Erik le ha trasladado. Y tampoco se lo puede preguntar, pues no ha pasado a verle al menos desde que se ha despertado del todo. Ya se encuentra mucho mejor, y así se lo comunica a la señora Ishizaka cuando esta le lleva la merienda.

- Ya casi no tienes fiebre – corrobora la mujer mirando el termómetro.

- ¿Y Erik? – pregunta Kaede.

- En el jardín, fumando…

- …

La señora Ishizaka observa desilusión en los ojos del chico, supone que porque no ha pasado a verle en todo el día. No sabe que ha pasado entre ellos pero el alemán está de un humor de perros.

- Ha llamado tu padre que aún dormías – le cuenta para animarle – Y ha dicho que adelantará su regreso a esta noche.

- ¿Ah si…? – pregunta Rukawa con falsa indiferencia - ¿Por qué?

- Porque le he contado que estabas enfermo.

- Sólo ha sido un poco de fiebre…

- Pero hacía años que no te daba…

- …

- Bueno, voy a seguir con la cena. Cuando termine subiré a verte antes de marcharme…

- …

La señora Ishizaka sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Solo de nuevo, Rukawa se estira en la cama, y recuerda una vez más lo sucedido la noche anterior entre él y su guardaespaldas, notando como el rubor sube a sus mejillas. No comprende como fue capaz de hacer algo así.

Al cabo de un rato la señora Ishizaka sube a verle de nuevo y se despide hasta el día siguiente. Unos minutos más tarde el corazón le da un vuelco al escuchar ruido de pasos por el pasillo. Los reconoce: son los de Erik. Se incorpora en la cama y oye perfectamente la puerta de la habitación contigua al abrirse y cerrarse.

Se levanta decidido a ir a hablar con él. Sale de su dormitorio sin hacer ruido, camina un par de pasos por el pasillo y se detiene frente a su habitación. Inspira profundamente y entra sin llamar. Se le hiela la sangre en las venas al encontrar a Erik guardando sus cosas en su maleta.

- ¿Qué haces…? – pregunta parado en la puerta.

- Me voy – responde Erik sin girarse.

Rukawa abre grandes los ojos, atónito.

- ¿C-cómo…? – balbucea.

- Ya me has oído. Voy a dimitir como tu guardaespaldas. En cuanto llegue tu padre me despediré y le pasaré el teléfono de un colega para que me sustituya.

Erik cierra la maleta y luego mete las manos en los bolsillos buscando algo, pero entonces recuerda que se ha dejado el paquete de tabaco en la cocina. Se dispone a salir pero Rukawa sigue parado en la puerta y se lo impide.

- ¿Por qué…? – pregunta Rukawa en un susurro.

- Déjame pasar – ordena el castaño.

- Contéstame…

La mano derecha de Erik se cierra con fuerza sobre el hombro de Rukawa para apartarle, pero el chico moreno consigue aguantar en la puerta.

- ¡Apártate! – exclama Erik.

- ¡NO!

Sacando fuerzas no sabe ni de donde, Rukawa consigue empujar al corpulento alemán al interior de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué quieres marcharte! – grita desesperado.

- ¡Lo sabes muy bien! – grita a su vez el castaño.

- ¡No¡No lo sé!

- ¡Sí lo sabes!

- ¡Dímelo¿Por qué!

- ¡MALDITA SEA KAEDE, AYER ESTUVE A PUNTO DE FOLLARTE!

El silencio invade de nuevo el dormitorio, pero sólo durante un instante.

- Y aún no entiendo por qué no lo hiciste… - susurra Kaede con voz temblorosa. Luego coge aire y sigue hablando – Erik… yo… creo que me he enamorado de ti…

Rukawa camina hacia Erik hasta quedar su delgado cuerpo a escasos centímetros del suyo, y le mira fijamente. Por primera vez desde que lo conoce, los ojos dorados lucen confundidos. Y aprovechando que el guardaespaldas ha bajado la guardia, se alza un poco de puntillas, pues el alemán le saca casi diez centímetros, y le besa. Pero apenas sus labios se rozan recibe un violento empujón que le hace dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para no caer de espaldas.

Los ojos dorados ya no muestran confusión, sino enfado. Erik camina hacia la puerta y de otro empujón saca a Kaede de en medio. Sale de la habitación y empieza a bajar las escaleras, seguido de cerca por Rukawa.

- ¡Erik¡Espera! – grita mientras le persigue.

Antes de entrar en la cocina Erik se detiene tan de repente que Rukawa casi choca con su espalda. El chico alemán se gira para quedar de nuevo frente a él. Su mirada es muy dura.

- Erik… N-no me dejes… - tartamudea el chico más joven intimidado por la expresión de su guardaespaldas.

- Para dejarte tendríamos que estar juntos – sisea - Y no lo estamos. Ni lo estaremos nunca.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué soy menor? Eso… eso cambiará un día…

- No – de pronto el gesto de Erik cambia y muestra una sonrisa cruel – No es por eso. Es porque no eres más que un niñato maleducado e inmaduro. Lo cierto es que ha sido un verdadero suplicio tener que estar contigo. Dudo que haya alguien que te aguante: eres realmente insoportable. Supongo que por eso tu madre se largó.

Rukawa se queda estático, no puede creerse que tales palabras hayan salido de la boca de Erik. Por un momento se ha olvidado de respirar.

- N-no es cierto… - susurra con voz ahogada – S-si pensaras eso de mí ayer no…

Erik le interrumpe a la vez que le agarra de la camiseta con una mano y acerca sus rostros.

- Ayer estuve a punto de follarte porque me pusiste caliente con tu papel de chico asustado y necesitado¿entiendes? No hay más.

Le suelta a la vez que le empuja hacia atrás, da media vuelta y entra en la cocina. Kaede permanece de pie, mientras su visión se va volviendo borrosa por las lágrimas que amenazan salir de sus ojos.

"Tú también no, por favor…"

En la cocina, Erik se sienta sobre la encimera e intenta calmarse. No es común en él perder los estribos de esta manera, pero no ha sabido como enfrentar a Kaede. Y sabe que se ha pasado con lo que le ha dicho.

"Es mejor así… que me odie y me olvide… yo debo marcharme", piensa recordando que es la decisión que tomó la noche anterior, "No le será difícil, es sólo que se ha encaprichado de mí…"

Lo que aún no sabe es como explicarle al señor Rukawa que deja el trabajo. Mejor dicho, no sabe ni siquiera si se atreverá a mirarle a la cara después de haber estado a punto de tirarse a su hijo de quince años. Cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza en la pared. Pasan los minutos, y de pronto se da cuenta que hay demasiado silencio en la casa. Tiene un mal presentimiento.

De un salto baja de la encimera y vuelve al salón, pero Kaede ya no está allí. Sube las escaleras con rapidez hasta llegar a su cuarto, pero tampoco le encuentra, ni a él ni su bolsa de deporte. Recorre toda la casa con el mismo resultado.

Finalmente entra en el garaje y tal y como esperaba la bicicleta no está. Se sube al Honda Cívic, pues el Toyota sigue en el taller, y sale en busca de la lucecita roja que parpadea en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y maldiciendo el tráfico que hay a esa hora en la ciudad.

xXx

En las duchas del gimnasio de Shohoku sólo queda un miembro del equipo cambiándose. Después del entrenamiento normal, Sakuragi ha decidido quedarse a practicar tiros en salto, su jugada favorita ya que le trae buenos recuerdos, aunque le ha costado convencer a Ryota de que le dejara las llaves. Pretendía quedarse más rato pero al final después de una hora ya se ha cansado. Es bastante aburrido jugar solo.

"No entiendo que a Rukawa le guste entrenar por su cuenta", piensa al recordar la vez que lo vio practicar en el gimnasio pocos días antes del partido contra el Shoyo.

"¿Por qué siempre estoy pensando en él?", se pregunta confundido.

Un ruido fuerte y retumbante le hace dar un respingo.

"¿Q-qué ha sido eso…?"

Con el corazón en un puño sale de los vestuarios y se dirige a la cancha, desde donde le ha parecido que provenía el sonido. Antes de llegar lo escucha otra vez. Coge aire, y algo tembloroso, abre silenciosamente la puerta.

La visión le alivia a la vez que le preocupa. Es Rukawa. Pero no está practicando; no al menos con la intención de meter el balón por el aro. Lo que hace es estrellar la pelota contra el tablero con todas sus fuerzas, recogerlo y hacerlo de nuevo. Sakuragi no sabe qué hacer y se queda parado sin atreverse a hacer ruido, observando al desquiciado zorro, que está de espaldas a él.

Después de estrellar el balón por quinta vez, Kaede se detiene. Hanamichi ve que sus hombros se están sacudiendo sospechosamente. De pronto se da cuenta de lo que eso significa.

"No, no puede ser…"

Sigilosamente se acerca a él, y a medida que la distancia entre ambos se acorta, Sakuragi empieza a escuchar el sonido inconfundible de unos sollozos.

- Rukawa…

El zorro se da media vuelta. Su rostro habitualmente sereno está ahora congestionado y húmedo por las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas partiendo de sus enrojecidos ojos. Sakuragi nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que vería llorar a Kaede Rukawa.

- Ey zorro… ¿qué te pasa…? – pregunta con voz suave.

Rukawa no contesta, sólo baja la vista y se seca la cara con una mano. Siente mucha vergüenza de que Sakuragi le haya visto en ese estado. Por una vez que se permite llorar, y tenía que aparecer el pelirrojo.

- No me pasa nada… - murmura aún secándose las mejillas.

- Sí, claro, que se te ha metido algo en los ojos¿no? – bufa Hanamichi – Si no me lo quieres contar no lo hagas, pero no me mientas tan descaradamente.

- Te miento si me da la gana¿entiendes? – Rukawa le mira desafiante – Oye¿por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz?

- No – responde con voz firme - Yo estaba antes. Y por cierto¿de dónde sacaste las llaves para entrar?

- Tengo una copia.

- ¿Una copia?

- Una vez Akagi me las dejó y fui a hacerla.

- Ah, buena idea…

- ¿Y que haces aquí a estas horas?

- Me quedé entrenando un rato… ¿Y tú¿Ya estás mejor?

- Sí…

Ambos se dan cuenta de pronto de que cada vez son más capaces de mantener algo parecido a una conversación sin terminar a golpes, y se quedan mirando un poco azorados. Para romper ese extraño ambiente, Rukawa recoge su balón y se lo enseña al pelirrojo.

- ¿Un uno contra uno? – pregunta en tono neutro.

El corazón de Sakuragi se encoge de la emoción.

- Por supuesto, zorro… - responde con una amplia sonrisa – Te demostraré lo mucho que ha mejorado el genio…

Juegan durante unos cinco minutos. El duelo no se parece en nada al primero que tuvieron. Hanamichi ha mejorado mucho tanto en defensa como en ataque, pero aún así el zorro no cae en sus amagos, por lo que el marcador se decanta hacia él. Sin embargo este se mantiene bastante igualado, con sólo un par de canastas de diferencia a favor del moreno. A pesar de eso, Rukawa está tranquilo. Comprende que no debe agobiarse por el progreso de Sakuragi: si algún día este le supera pues ya lo volverá a superar él.

Están 12 a 15 a favor de Rukawa y es el turno de Sakuragi de atacar. Pero no lo hace.

- Deberíamos dejarlo aquí – dice con algo de disgusto.

- ¿Por qué? – se extraña Rukawa.

- Porque estás más pálido que un muerto. Por eso.

Rukawa se muerde los labios. Es cierto que no se encuentra muy bien, lógico pues apenas ha comido, pero sabe que puede aguantar un rato más.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da? – replica con desdén.

- Pues que no me gustaría ver como te desmayas otra vez – explica Sakuragi.

- ¿Otra vez? – repite.

- Como ayer.

- Ayer no me desmayé.

- Pero casi.

- Bueno¿y qué¡Cómo si a ti te importara lo que me pase!

- Claro que me importa…

El moreno iba a replicar de nuevo, pero calla al comprender el significado de las palabras dichas por Sakuragi, quien a su vez se ruboriza de manera intensa. Por un momento piensa en retractarse, pero no lo hace. Es verdad lo que ha dicho, le importa todo lo relacionado con el zorro y es hora de aceptarlo.

Da un par de pasos hacia Rukawa hasta colocarse justo enfrente de él. Kaede sigue mudo. Sakuragi aproxima muy lentamente su rostro al de Rukawa, el cuerpo del chico más bajo se tensa, no entiende que está pasando pero de una cosa está seguro y es que no quiere apartarse. El corazón de ambos se acelera, al mismo tiempo que sus labios empiezan a acercarse. Se quedan a unos escasos milímetros, sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas y sin atreverse aún a eliminar esa pequeña distancia entre sus bocas. Sakuragi traga saliva y reúne coraje, están ya a punto de besarse pero unos pasos a sus espaldas les distraen y se interrumpen. Su sorpresa es máxima al ver a dos hombres con pasamontañas dirigirse hacia ellos con rapidez, uno de ellos armado y apuntándoles.

- ¿Pero qué…? – exclama Sakuragi, pero las palabras mueren en su garganta.

Los dos hombres se han acercado hasta quedar a pocos pasos de ellos. Son un poco más altos que los jugadores del Shohoku. Sakuragi instintivamente se sitúa un poco delante de un aterrorizado Rukawa, apartándole un poco hacia atrás con un brazo, hasta que la fría voz del hombre que va armado le deja clavado en el sitio.

- Un movimiento más y te vuelo los sesos, pelirrojo – anuncia apuntando a la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Al escuchar eso Sakuragi se queda quieto, pero sin apartarse de delante de Rukawa.

- Kaede Rukawa – dice mirando al zorro – Tienes dos opciones: o vienes con nosotros a las buenas, o vienes con nosotros a las malas. Si eliges esto último, recuerda que puede que tu amigo salga herido.

"Chantajista de mierda", es lo primero que piensa Hanamichi.

Rukawa respira hondo, está muy asustado pero tiene claro que jamás se perdonaría que algo malo le pasara a Sakuragi por su culpa. Alza su mano derecha y con ella aparta el brazo de Sakuragi a la vez que da un paso hacia ellos.

- Por las buenas – dice secamente.

- ¿Qué¡Ni hablar! – grita Sakuragi de inmediato, apartando a Rukawa de nuevo.

Mala idea. El hombre que le apuntaba levanta su mano y de un rápido y certero golpe noquea a Sakuragi con la culata de la pistola dándole en la sien. El pelirrojo cae inconsciente al suelo.

- ¡No! – exclama Kaede abalanzándose sobre él protegiéndole con su cuerpo, temiendo que le rematen.

- Tu amigo no es tan listo como tú… - murmura el hombre.

- Maldito… - sisea el moreno – Soy unos hijos de…

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – le interrumpe – Nuestra misión es llevarte con nosotros simplemente vivo. Así que nadie nos va a decir nada si nos divertimos un poco contigo…

Dicho esto le agarra del pelo y le levanta a la fuerza, apuntándole a la cara.

- Así que dime¿te vas a portar bien de una vez?

Un disparo resuena en el gimnasio. A Kaede le da un salto el corazón del susto, pero no es a él a quien han disparado. El otro hombre, que se había quedado en segundo plano retrasado un par de metros de ellos, cae al suelo abrazándose una pierna.

- ¡Aaarghhh! – grita.

- ¿Qué…? – exclama su compañero soltando a Rukawa.

Nada más girarse él también recibe un disparo en la pierna. Deja caer la pistola del dolor, va a agacharse a recogerla de nuevo pero un chasquido y una orden se lo impiden.

- Yo de ti no lo haría.

Rukawa no sabe que debería sentir en ese momento: el alivio, la ira y la frustración se mezclan en su interior mientras clava su mirada azul en los ojos dorados de su guardaespaldas, los cuales no le están mirando a él.

- Dale una patada al arma hacia mí – ordena Erik.

El hombre obedece y el arma llega a los pies del alemán, quien la recoge y la descarga, dejándola caer de nuevo al suelo. Erik echa un vistazo a Sakuragi, comprobando visualmente que está respirando, se acerca a ellos con paso rápido, y sin dudarlo lanza un fortísimo puñetazo a la cara del que se ha atrevido a amenazar a Kaede y herido al pelirrojo. El hombre se desploma inconsciente en el suelo, haciendo compañía a su compañero, que también se ha desmayado por el dolor, y a Sakuragi. Rukawa se gira hacia él para comprobar como está, pero el fuerte brazo de Erik le retiene obligándole a darse media vuelta de nuevo con violencia.

- ¿Cómo coño se te ocurre irte sin mí¿No te das cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de pasar! – grita el guardaespaldas a pocos centímetros de su cara.

- ¡Suéltame! – grita Rukawa, forcejeando para soltarse, pero lo único que consigue es ser sujetado con más fuerza. Los dedos de Erik se clavan dolorosamente en su brazo.

- ¡Eres un irresponsable!

- ¿Y qué! – Rukawa deja de forcejear y le encara - ¿Así te habrías librado de mí, no¿No soy tan insoportable¿No tenías tantas ganas de marcharte!

Erik se muerde el labio sin saber que decir, entiende que Kaede tiene todo el derecho a estar dolido y a la defensiva y empieza a comprender que la manera en la que ha intentado desaparecer de su vida no ha sido la adecuada. Los ojos azules chispean de furia y de decepción, pero a la vez esperanzados por una posible explicación. Erik abre la boca dispuesto a confesar que le ha mentido pero no alcanza a decir nada.

Un nuevo disparo retumba entre las paredes del gimnasio. Rukawa siente que la mano de Erik deja de apretarle el brazo, y al bajar la vista observa horrorizado la mancha de sangre que empieza a formarse en su costado.

- Erik… - balbucea horrorizado.

- Mierda… - es lo único que atina a decir el chico castaño antes de arrodillarse en el suelo, para a continuación sentarse con una mano en el costado intentando detener la hemorragia.

Guardaespaldas y protegido dirigen su vista hacia la puerta exterior del gimnasio, desde donde una conocida figura, alta y con el pelo prematuramente canoso, empieza a caminar hacia ellos.

- Sabía que tú estabas detrás de todo… - susurra Erik – Nakamura…

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Actualización flash. Aquí les dejo el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Creo que por fin me ha salido un poco más largo que los anteriores. Se veía venir que era Nakamura, verdad?También he aclarado un poco más que pasó con la madre de Ru. Paso a contestar los reviews: 

Elena: es un Ha/Ru, lo era desde el principio y lo sigue siendo. Sé que no lo parece porque Hana no tiene tanto protagonismo, pero me apetecía variar un poco. Besitos y gracias por el review.

Miguel: sí que fue serio, aunque podría haberlo sido mucho más XD. Me alegra que te guste mi OC. Veo que la pequeña escena del adiós ha gustado mucho, que bien, yo no sabía si quedaría demasiado sutil. Muchas gracias por el review, besos!

Liamblack: es un hanaru, aunque en cuestión de sentimientos tendría que haber añadido RuXOC. Lo siento pero Erik es mío, mi tesorooo (voz de Gollum XDDD). Besos y gracias por el review!

Abuelitnt: eres de chile, verdad? No te preocupes, seguro que coincidimos. Veo que hay disparidad de opiniones sobre si debería haber pasado o no XD. Besos y gracias por tu review.

Caritadmanga: es que… a quien no le va a gustar el zorrito? Si es que está tan bueno…! XDD Por cierto para cuando el próximo capítulo de 'seis meses'? Mira que normalmente no me gusta que Kae se quede con un OC pero es que Kudo es tan mono!

Sol3: los pompones los voy a sacar yo! Por fin me has dejado un review! Aunque así como va a terminar la historia miedo me da lo que me vas a decir…

Balucita: es que con un zorrito como Kaede es muy difícil resistirse jejeje. Mi enfoque sobre la confusión de Ru no dista apenas del tuyo. En cuanto a Hana… ya ha tenido su oportunidad, lástima que les interrumpieran…

JHikaru: desde luego que no, Erik ya tomó su decisión… Aquí tienes actualización flash! Que la disfrutes! Besos y gracias por el review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Khira


	10. Tragedia

**Taking care of you**

**por Khira**

**#10. Tragedia**

Por unos instantes el silencio es total en el gimnasio del Shohoku. De los cuatro heridos que hay en el suelo, Erik es el único consciente, aunque no por mucho tiempo a juzgar por la palidez de su cara. Otro que también está muy pálido, no sólo por todo lo que está pasando sino porque empieza a sentir los efectos de una hipoglucemia en su cuerpo es Rukawa; no sólo apenas ha comido en todo el día sino que además ha jugado un uno contra uno imprevisto con Sakuragi.

Shintaro Nakamura avanza lentamente hacia Rukawa y Erik sin dejar de apuntar a este último. De pronto ambos se dan cuenta de que uno de los hombres que el guardaespaldas había abatido se está levantando con dificultad pero lo consigue y se une a ellos.

- Coge su pistola – le ordena Nakamura.

El hombre obedece y se queda con la pistola de Erik. Kaede no se atreve a moverse ni un centímetro.

- Siempre has sido tú¿verdad? – murmura Erik con rabia – Las amenazas al móvil del señor Rukawa sólo eran para despistar…

Kaede mira sorprendido a Nakamura.

- ¿Qué…? – exclama.

Shintaro no se digna ni a mirarle.

- Chouji, puedes quitarte el pasamontañas. Estos dos no saldrán vivos de aquí.

Erik frunce el ceño rabioso mientras Kaede empieza a temblar. Chouji obedece a su jefe y se quita el pasamontañas, su rostro le es familiar al chico y piensa que quizás es otro trabajador de la empresa.

No entiende nada. No entiende por qué Shintaro Nakamura, socio y amigo de su padre, ha mandado que lo secuestren y ahora quiere matarles. Las palabras del hombre de pelo canoso le sacan de sus cavilaciones.

- Tú ocúpate del alemán y despierta a Kei, yo me ocuparé del chico – le dice a su subordinado.

- Tenemos el coche afuera – replica este.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo esperar a follármelo – una sonrisa perversa se dibuja en su rostro.

Rukawa se queda helado al escucharle, comprendiendo por fin que es lo que quiere ese hombre de él. A su lado, Erik hace ademán de levantarse, pero Chouji se acerca a él por detrás y le coloca la pistola en la nuca.

- ¡No, por favor! – exclama Rukawa sin saber que hacer.

Nakamura se acerca a él y le acalla colocándole la pistola en la sien.

- Tú cállate – sisea con desdén.

- Nakamura… - la voz de Erik ha cambiado de tono. Por un momento Kaede piensa que va a suplicar por su vida, pero pronto se da cuenta de su error – No dejes que lo vea. Llévatelo ya.

- De acuerdo – acepta inesperadamente rápido – Pero como ya he dicho, es porque no puedo esperar.

Agarra a Rukawa del brazo y le arrastra hacia la salida interior del gimnasio que da a los pasillos del instituto. El miedo a perder a Erik supera al miedo a que le disparen a él mismo y se resiste, pero está ya tan mareado que poco puede hacer.

- ¡NO, NO, NO¡POR FAVOR NO LE MATEN! – es lo único que puede gritar antes de salir al pasillo obligado por Nakamura.

Nakamura mete a Rukawa dentro de un aula de un empujón, y nada más entrar él y cerrar la puerta, cambia la pistola de mano y le golpea de manera brutal en la cara. Kaede tiene que dar un paso atrás pero no cae, y con una mano en la mejilla alza de nuevo la vista sorprendido por la fuerza de ese hombre.

- Esto es lo que tendría que haber hecho tu padre hace tiempo – sisea Nakamura con desprecio – Pero no supo educarte como te merecías.

Da un paso hacia él y le golpea nuevamente. El bajón está haciendo estragos en Rukawa, sobretodo en sus reflejos, y no es capaz de esquivarlo. Otro paso atrás y choca con un pupitre, arrastrándolo a él y varias sillas hacia atrás, a la vez que cae al suelo. Va a levantarse de inmediato, pero un golpe con la pistola en su sien le hace desistir. En ese momento se oye un disparo proveniente del gimnasio. Los ojos azules de Rukawa se inundan de lágrimas de dolor, desesperación y miedo.

Un nuevo golpe, y Rukawa pierde momentáneamente el sentido. Cuando lo recupera sigue en el suelo, pero completamente de espaldas y con Nakamura encima desabrochándole los pantalones.

Instintivamente intenta apartarlo y empieza un violento forcejeo. Nakamura intenta sacar de nuevo la pistola, que había guardado en el interior de su chaqueta para poder desnudar a Kaede, pero este logra impedírselo sujetándole un brazo. Sin embargo las fuerzas empiezan a fallarle, su visión se vuelve cada vez más borrosa y el dolor de cabeza es insoportable.

Nakamura se inclina más hacia él y comienza a morderle el cuello, lo que asquea profundamente a Rukawa. Intenta reunir fuerzas para apartarle empujándole en el pecho pero sigue sin conseguirlo; Nakamura le aparta agarrándole las muñecas y le muerde aún más fuerte, tanto que a punto está de chillar por el dolor.

De pronto detrás de ellos se escucha un chasquido y una voz muy familiar.

- Apártate de él… ahora mismo.

Nakamura cesa en su intento de someter al chico pero le mantiene sujeto de las muñecas mientras se gira lentamente para encarar a Erik. Kaede, entre los golpes que se ha llevado y el shock hipoglucémico que está a punto de sufrir, apenas distingue la figura de su guardaespaldas, de pie tras ellos pero un poco encorvado con una mano tapando la herida de su costado y con la otra sujetando un arma.

- Está descargada – afirma Nakamura.

- No, porque esta es la que llevaba en el tobillo – replica Erik – Nakamura, no te lo volveré a repetir. Apártate de él YA.

El hombre de pelo canoso se levanta sin prisas y se coloca a unos pasos de Erik. En cuanto el alemán desvía la vista un momento para mirar furioso el rostro ensangrentado de Kaede, Nakamura intenta sacar su pistola.

Pero Erik es más rápido. El sonido de un disparo retumba en el aula. Un segundo después Nakamura se desploma en el suelo.

Y Erik también.

xXx

Sakuragi se despierta tendido en el suelo y con la cabeza dolorida. Se incorpora hasta quedar sentado y mira sorprendido a su alrededor: los dos hombres que les habían atacado están ambos inconscientes en el suelo con una herida en la pierna, uno de ellos sin pasamontañas, con la cara golpeada y el brazo derecho doblado de una forma sospechosamente dolorosa.

Se preocupa sobremanera al no ver rastro de Rukawa, sabe que no es posible que se haya ido sin él. Entonces ve el reguero de sangre que empieza a pocos metros de él y continúa hasta la salida interior del gimnasio, y se asusta de verdad. Se levanta de un salto y eso le cuesta un fuerte mareo, pero consigue mantenerse en pie, se recupera y sale corriendo en la misma dirección.

xXx

Rukawa se sobrepone a su estado de confusión y se arrastra hacia su guardaespaldas hasta arrodillarse a su lado.

- Erik… qué… - empieza a balbucear asustado mirando la herida de su costado.

- He… perdido… demasiada sangre… - explica con voz casi inaudible.

Kaede une sus manos a las del guardaespaldas para intentar detener la hemorragia, pero la sangre sigue saliendo.

- ¡Mierda¡¡¿Por qué has venido! – grita desesperado.

- Lo sabes…

Erik levanta su mano derecha y acaricia la mejilla de Kaede, quien se sorprende por el gesto, sobretodo al recordar la horrible conversación de hace apenas media hora.

- ¿Por qué aún eres mi guardaespaldas…? – pregunta con la voz rota.

- Por eso… y porque te aprecio mucho, Kaede… - confiesa el chico castaño.

Rukawa abre los ojos como platos.

- ¿E-entonces por qué me has dicho…? - pregunta con voz temblorosa, a punto de llorar.

- Porque no podía permitir que siguieras creyendo estar enamorado de mí… - suspira el guardaespaldas.

- ¿Creyendo? – repite confundido - ¿Por qué dices eso¡Oye, yo sé lo que siento! – añade con un poco de rabia.

- No… Esos no son tus verdaderos sentimientos… Estás confundido porque soy el único en quien has confiado… pero tu corazón está ocupado por alguien desde hace tiempo, y esa persona no soy yo…

- ¿P-pero qué…?

En ese momento entra Sakuragi en el aula. Se queda parado viendo la terrible escena hasta que Rukawa de un grito le saca de su estupor.

- ¡Sakuragi, llama a una ambulancia, por favor!

- ¡S-sí! – exclama antes de salir de nuevo por la puerta.

Rukawa dirige de nuevo su vista hacia el rostro cansado de Erik.

- Es demasiado tarde… - suspira el chico de ojos dorados.

- ¡No digas eso¡Sólo aguan…!

Rukawa se interrumpe al ver que Erik ya no le está mirando a los ojos y tiene un horrible presentimiento.

- ¡No, no, no! – grita a la vez que se inclina sobre él – ¡Erik aguanta, por favor!

- Sabes, tengo muchas ganas de verle… - murmura – Aún me debe una explicación…

- ¿Eh¿De ver a quien?

- Al final no te lo conté todo… - admite – El chico que abatí en Alemania y que estuve a punto de rematar… es el mismo que viste en la foto de mi cartera… era mi novio…

- ¿Tu novio…?

- Sí… éramos novios desde los diecisiete años… y yo… nunca he amado a nadie tanto como a él… - el muchacho baja un poco la mirada, dolido por las palabras – Aunque lo cierto es que tú, Kaede, me has hecho dudar de eso, sabes…

Rukawa levanta de nuevo la vista, sorprendido. Erik le mantiene la mirada un momento, luego sus ojos se vuelven opacos. El moreno siente un aire helado a través de su alma, e incapaz de reaccionar, se queda sentado a su lado contemplándole.

Así le encuentra Sakuragi cuando entra de nuevo en los vestuarios.

- Ya vie…! – se interrumpe al ver el rostro de Erik.

- Demasiado tarde… - la voz de Rukawa suena completamente neutra.

El pelirrojo se acerca a paso muy lento y se agacha junto a ellos. Se queda quieto y callado un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente estira la mano hacia el rostro de Erik y le cierra los ojos dorados. Levanta de nuevo la vista hacia Rukawa y se estremece al verle esa mirada tan vacía.

- Rukawa…

Pero Rukawa ya no dice nada más. Sakuragi no sabe que hacer, pero algo le dice que es mejor no quedarse allí sentados. Se levanta y rodeando el cuerpo de Erik se coloca junto al chico moreno y se agacha un poco para agarrarle por debajo de los hombros y levantarle. Kaede se deja hacer como un muñeco. El pelirrojo le guía hasta fuera del aula y se sientan en el pasillo.

En un gesto impensable apenas unas semanas antes, Sakuragi acaricia el pelo negro y sedoso de Rukawa durante unos segundos antes de hacerle recostar la cabeza en su pecho, y le abraza fuertemente. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que está temblando. Por un momento piensa que es normal, no sólo le han intentado secuestrar sino que ha visto morir a su guardaespaldas, pero al acariciarle la nuca se da cuenta de que está empapada de un sudor frío. Y eso ya no le parece nada normal. Además recuerda que antes de que aparecieran esos tipos ya no parecía encontrarse muy bien.

Le coge por los hombros y le aparta para mirarle a los ojos, preocupándose sobremanera al ver que sigue con la mirada perdida. Le zarandea muy suavemente para hacerle reaccionar.

- Rukawa¿qué sucede? – le pregunta.

Al no obtener respuesta, y notar el aumento del temblor en su cuerpo, Hanamichi pierde un poco los nervios y le zarandea un poco más fuerte.

- ¿Rukawa!

El número 11 del Shohoku reacciona por fin, parpadea y mira al pelirrojo como si no lo reconociera. Casi al mismo tiempo la visión se le enturbia y tiene que apoyar una mano en el suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Aún estás enfermo? – pregunta Sakuragi al recordar la fiebre de Rukawa del día anterior.

- Yo… es… es un bajón… - musita Rukawa por fin.

- ¿Un bajón¿De qué tipo?

- De glucosa… tengo diabetes…

Sakuragi se le queda mirando con ojos enormes.

- ¿Diabetes? – repite.

- Sí…

- ¿Y que… que necesitas para que no te dé el bajón? – pregunta sobreponiéndose a su sorpresa.

- Comer o beber algo que tenga azúcar…

- C-claro… - el pelirrojo recuerda la máquina de refrescos que hay al final del pasillo - ¡Enseguida vuelvo!

Se levanta y se va corriendo en busca de una bebida azucarada para Rukawa. Este se queda sentado en mitad del pasillo, solo, mareado y herido.

Dirige la vista al interior del aula a través de la puerta entreabierta. Sólo se ve el pie de Nakamura, pero Kaede sabe que tras la pared está el cuerpo de otra persona, alguien que en apenas unas semanas se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Recuerda uno por uno los momentos vividos con él, tan irritantes al principio. La primera vez que lo vio en el salón de su casa, su primer roce en la cancha de baloncesto callejera, cuando fueron al cine y a cenar, la pelea que tuvieron esa misma noche, el ataque que sufrieron una semana después en la carretera de camino al partido, y como no, cuando se besaron y acariciaron en su cama…

"Al final… no jugamos ningún uno contra uno…"

No lo aguanta más y se echa a llorar desesperado.

xXx

El gimnasio del Shohoku se ve envuelto en una marea de luces de colores de las ambulancias y los coches de policía que han llegado al lugar. El señor Rukawa se teme lo peor y después de aparcar el coche de cualquier manera, se baja de un salto y corre hacia el interior, pero es detenido por un corpulento policía.

- ¡No se puede pasar, señor! – dice el agente reteniéndole por un brazo.

- ¡Mi hijo está dentro¡Ustedes me han llamado!

- ¿Cómo se llama su hijo?

- ¡Kaede Rukawa!

- Pase.

No se lo tiene que repetir dos veces. Entra en el gimnasio, donde hay una docena de personas entre policías y médicos, y pasea la vista ansioso hasta encontrar lo que busca. Se tranquiliza un poco al ver a su hijo siendo atendido por una enfermera, sentado en un banco completamente consciente pero con heridas en el rostro, y se acerca corriendo a él.

- ¡Kaede! – exclama a la vez que le abraza con tanta fuerza e ímpetu que la enfermera que le estaba atendiendo tiene que apartarse.

Kaede no se mueve, sólo se deja abrazar. Kazuhiko se separa un poco de él a la vez que le coge la cara con ambas manos.

- ¿Cómo estás¡¿Qué ha pasado¡¿Y Erik!

Los ojos azules de Rukawa se clavan en los de su padre. Por un momento quiere pegarle, gritarle que Erik ha muerto por su culpa, que estaría vivo sino le hubiera contratado como su guardaespaldas. Pero pronto desecha esos pensamientos al recordar que su padre lo hizo porque estaba preocupado por él, porque temía por su seguridad. Y en realidad siempre ha sido así, sólo que él… Su mirada se vuelve vidriosa.

- Está muerto… - solloza – Nakamura le ha matado…

- ¿Naka.. QUÉ!

- Por lo visto Nakamura estaba obsesionado conmigo… - Rukawa continúa contando ante la mirada atónita de su padre – Él era quien te mandaba mensajes amenazantes al móvil, supongo que para despistar a la policía cuando me pasara algo… Esta noche vinieron dos tipos al gimnasio, creo que también de la empresa, aprovechando que me había separado de Erik, supongo que nos vigilaban… Erik llegó a tiempo pero entonces… apareció Nakamura y le disparó por la espalda…

Kaede ya no puede seguir hablando, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas a la vez que sus hombros se convulsionan. Kazuhiko sólo atina a abrazarle de nuevo. Y para su sorpresa, Kaede le devuelve fuertemente el abrazo.

A unos metros de ellos, Hanamichi contempla la escena junto a su madre, quien ha llegado apenas hace dos minutos y aún está histérica sin creerse todo lo que su hijo le ha contado. La señora Sakuragi, que es enfermera, insiste en curarle ella la herida de la frente, sin dejar trabajar al enfermero que habían asignado al pelirrojo. De pronto aparece por la puerta interior una camilla arrastrada por dos enfermeros, con un bulto blanco. Rukawa al verlo se levanta enseguida, sabe que es Erik puesto que ha escuchado decir a un policía que el cuerpo de Nakamura era el primero que se han llevado, después de llevarse arrestados a sus dos subordinados.

- ¡No te levantes! – exclama la enfermera sujetándolo - ¡No debes moverte!

- ¿Qué le ha pasado! – pregunta el señor Rukawa sujetando también a su hijo.

- Ha estado a punto del shock hipoglucémico, necesita descansar, o mejor dicho, reposo absoluto.

- Entiendo… Kaede, siéntate…

- ¡No! – exclama el muchacho intentando zafarse débilmente para ir hacia la camilla – Quiero verle por última vez… - añade entre sollozos.

La camilla se aleja y Rukawa cae al suelo de rodillas, desconsolado. Kazuhiko y la enfermera se apresuran a ayudarle a levantarse, pero antes aparece la figura de Sakuragi, quien se agacha junto a Rukawa y le abraza.

- Shhh… tranquilo… - le susurra en el oído.

Rukawa se abraza también a él, y poco a poco se va calmando.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! He podido actualizar de milagro, suerte que hoy un profesor no ha venido a clase . Es muy tarde y quiero subir el capítulo antes de irme a dormir, así que no me explayaré mucho, o eso intentaré XD. Pero les quería contar que este fic en principio lo pensé como un AU y que el guardaespaldas fuera Hanamichi, pero al final decidí que no, los AU no me disgustan pero no son mi categoría favorita y seguramente me habría cansado del fic. En ese caso seguramente no habría muerto nadie (bueno). Pero al decidirme por un OC ya pensé en cargármelo desde el principio, lo siento mucho por las que les caía bien (yo la primera T.T) y espero no recibir amenazas de virus por esto XD. Sé también que Hana no ha salido mucho, pero en fin, le tengo como protagonista o co-protagonista en casi todos mis otros fics, digo yo que hay que variar un poco, ne?

Espero que les haya gustado en general. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, perdón por no contestarlos, pero de verdad que es tarde y me caigo de sueño T.T. Prometo contestar los de este y el último, y si no, os doy permiso para hacer vudú conmigo.

Besoss!

Khira


	11. Mis verdaderos sentimientos

**Taking care of you**

**por Khira**

**#11. Mis verdaderos sentimientos**

Al día siguiente en Shohoku todo son rumores y teorías acerca de lo ocurrido. Desde primera hora de la mañana hay dos limpiadoras en el gimnasio intentando borrar las manchas de sangre. La versión oficial que da el instituto es una refriega entre dos bandas de macarras que usaron el gimnasio como lugar de disputa. Pero los miembros del equipo de baloncesto no se la creen, y menos después de ver aparecer por la tarde a uno de sus novatos estrella con varios puntos en la frente. Sin embargo por muchas preguntas que le hacen el pelirrojo no suelta prenda, sólo al acabar el entrenamiento se reúne con Ryota, Ayako y Mitsui para contarles a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, ya que así se lo ha pedido el entrenador Anzai, la primera persona de la escuela con la que habló tras lo sucedido. Los tres escuchan asombrados el relato; Sakuragi es breve y conciso y por eso no les deja mucho para preguntar.

- Así que era su guardaespaldas… - murmura Ayako para sí.

- … - Miyagi y Mitsui no dicen nada, están aún impresionados.

- Y Rukawa cómo está? – pregunta la chica – Por qué no ha venido a clase? Le hirieron?

- Nada grave… - contesta Sakuragi. En realidad fue más grave la hipoglucemia, pero de eso prefiere no hablar si es lo que quiere Rukawa – Pero… está muy afectado…

- Es normal… Le atacan y luego matan a su guardaespaldas… - murmura Ryota al fin.

- Y va a haber un funeral o algo? – pregunta Ayako - Porque podríamos ir…

- No… - responde Hanamichi - Por lo visto se van a llevar su cuerpo a Alemania, su familia está allí… Es lo que me dijo el entrenador Anzai…

- El entrenador Anzai ha visto a Rukawa? – pregunta Mitsui.

- Ayer por la noche fue a su casa, pero el zorro estaba en cama, así que habló con su padre y luego me llamó…

Los cuatro amigos charlan unos minutos más sobre lo ocurrido. Luego Ryota, Mitsui y Ayako vuelven al gimnasio para recoger sus bolsas y marcharse a casa, sin dejar de comentar lo sucedido. Sakuragi después de despedirse empieza a caminar alejándose de Shohoku sin rumbo fijo.

Mientras camina el pelirrojo no deja de pensar en los hechos acaecidos tan recientemente, lo cual es más que lógico. Se culpa y le da rabia haber estado inconsciente en el momento crucial, se enteró de lo que pasó realmente porque se lo escuchó contar a Rukawa a la policía y a su padre.

Pero hay algo por lo que se siente aún más culpable: que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, en lo que menos puede dejar de pensar es en el beso que a punto estuvo de darse con el zorro.

Tiene tantas ganas de verle y hablar con él sobre ello… Pero sabe que ahora no es el momento, y que tendrá que esperar.

xXx

En la casa de los Rukawa hay mucho silencio. Eso es algo habitual desde hace muchos años, la diferencia está en que esta vez el silencio es mucho más tenso y pesado. Kaede está en su habitación en pijama, sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas porque se ha cansado de estar tumbado. Al otro lado de la pared se escuchan ruidos, sabe que es su padre y que está empacando las cosas de Erik para mandárselas a su familia, tal y como le ha comentado cuando le ha traído algo de beber.

Es pensar en la familia de Erik y Rukawa se siente enfermo. No deja de pensar que el alemán estaría vivo de no haber aceptado cuidar de él. Si tuviera a sus padres enfrente… se moriría de la vergüenza.

Escucha pasos alejándose por el pasillo. Poco a poco se levanta de la cama y sin hacer ruido sale de su dormitorio, sabe que su padre le va a reñir si le encuentra levantado pero necesita estirar las piernas aunque sea unos minutos. Aún sabiendo que le va a doler lo que va a ver, entra en la que era la habitación de Erik, encontrándola completamente vacía. Vuelve a ser el frío cuarto de invitados que era antes de la aparición del chico castaño.

Suspira pesadamente, sintiendo su corazón doler por la tristeza, y vuelve a su propia habitación, la cual, a decir verdad, no es que esté mucho más decorada. Y no le gusta. Y como si quisiera arreglarlo en ese mismo momento, abre un cajón y saca las fotos del campeonato nacional, pensando en colgar algunas de la pared o incluso ponerle un marco a alguna. También podría ampliar alguna tipo póster… y para ello sólo se le ocurre una.

Mira detenidamente con una minúscula sonrisa la imagen de él y Sakuragi chocando las manos al final del partido contra el Sannoh, una instantánea preciosa que le pasó Ayako, captada por una amiga suya.

Sus mejillas enrojecen un poco al recordar como el pelirrojo y él casi se besaron en el gimnasio, antes de que la pesadilla comenzara. Recuerda también que su corazón se aceleró como nunca y que apenas podía respirar de la emoción.

Que se fijó físicamente en el pelirrojo la primera vez que lo vio era algo que tenía asumido, pero no pasó de ahí, mucho menos con la desastrosa relación que comenzaron. Pero en las últimas semanas se había producido un acercamiento entre ellos que la verdad le había hecho sentir muy bien.

Quizás Erik se había dado cuenta y por eso le dijo aquello…

Sea como sea, es hora de admitir que puede que anduviera errado…

xXx

Unos días después Sakuragi está parado frente a la puerta de la lujosa casa propiedad de los Rukawa, sin decidirse a entrar. Pero el zorro lleva ya mucho sin ir al instituto y necesita saber cómo está, entre él y Ayako han llamado por teléfono una docena de veces pero no han sacado nada en claro hablando con su padre; el señor Rukawa lo único que les ha insinuado es que su hijo se encuentra algo mejor.

Finalmente se decide y toca el timbre. La puerta del jardín se abre y lo atraviesa hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la casa, donde le espera la señora Ishizaka.

- Buenas tardes – saluda el pelirrojo – Soy Hanamichi Sakuragi, un amigo de Kaede. He venido a verle.

Ve la duda en los ojos de la mujer, pero finalmente esta se aparta para dejarle entrar.

- Está en el jardín trasero.

Le encuentra sentado en el porche, con un paquete de cigarrillos entre sus manos. Se sienta a su lado, Rukawa ni siquiera le mira pero ha advertido su presencia. Y se siente muy feliz de que el pelirrojo haya venido a verle.

- ¿Qué haces con eso? – pregunta Sakuragi para romper el hielo - ¿Acaso fumas?

- No – responde el zorro. Unos segundos después añade – Eran de Erik…

El pelirrojo nota perfectamente la tristeza en su voz, pero decide no dejarse llevar él también por ella.

- No me digas que vas a fumar sólo para recordarle…

- Claro que no – sonríe un poco a la vez que le mira – No soy tan idiota…

Sakuragi se queda embobado mirándole. Definitivamente el zorro tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Sin embargo, la siente un poco forzada.

- ¿Cómo estás…? – le pregunta con sincera preocupación.

La sonrisa de Rukawa se borra de inmediato, con lo que Sakuragi se arrepiente un poco de haberle preguntado. Kaede mira hacia el fondo del jardín y suspira.

- La verdad es que no lo sé…

- ¿Y… del bajón?

- Bien… Sólo necesitaba descansar.

- Oye Rukawa… ¿Por qué llevas en secreto lo de la diabetes? Eso es muy peligroso…

- El entrenador Anzai lo sabe…

- Pero el viejo no viene a todos los entrenamientos… Si te hubiera pasado algo un día que él no estuviera no habríamos sabido que hacer…

- Pues ya os lo habría explicado yo… No es para tanto, Hanamichi…

Sakuragi va a replicar de nuevo, pero se da cuenta de algo.

- Vaya… es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre… y ni siquiera me has llamado nunca por mi apellido… - añade al recordar que normalmente le llama 'idiota'.

- Siempre te llamo así… cuando pienso en ti – confiesa Rukawa a la vez que se sonroja un poco.

- ¿Eh…? – exclama el pelirrojo sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

Pero Rukawa ya no lo repite. Ambos se quedan sin saber que decir durante unos minutos.

- Oye Rukawa… - dice finalmente Sakuragi, haciendo de tripas corazón – Tú… ¿te enamoraste de Erik?

- Yo… creo que sí - la expresión serena de Kaede no cambia mientras le contesta - Pero cada vez que pienso en lo que me dijo en el gimnasio pienso que quizás tenía razón…

- Y… ¿qué te dijo? – pregunta curioso.

- Que estaba confundido y que mi corazón está ocupado desde hace tiempo…

- …

Sakuragi no se atreve a preguntarle quién ocupa su corazón. Pasea la vista por el jardín. La tranquilidad que les envuelve es casi mágica.

- Es un jardín precioso… - murmura el chico de ojos miel.

Kaede siente un doloroso pinchazo en el pecho al recordar que Erik dijo algo así la primera vez que se sentó con él en ese mismo porche, y sin embargo, esta vez siente que es capaz de explicar por qué a él no se lo parece, y sin embargo a la vez no se atreve a pedirle a su padre que toque una sola planta, ni que sea para poner una canasta, tal como sugirió su guardaespaldas.

- Lo diseñó mi madre… - dice con la voz rota y resentida.

Sakuragi le mira, sorprendido por ese tono de voz.

- ¿Dónde está ella? – pregunta.

- En Kyoto, creo. Se marchó de casa cuando yo tenía ocho años…

El pelirrojo se conforma de sobras con esa explicación, ya que lo cierto es que se esperaba un 'no te importa'. Pero sorprendentemente Rukawa continúa hablando. El chico moreno siente que debe sacarse ese dolor del pecho como sea de una vez por todas, y agradece la presencia de Sakuragi a su lado en ese momento.

- Mis padres tenían ambos mucho carácter y discutían a menudo, pero ese día ni siquiera se habían peleado¿sabes? No hubo gritos, ni insultos… simplemente mi madre hizo una maleta y salió por la puerta – cuenta Rukawa casi susurrando - Recuerdo que yo salí corriendo tras ella, pensando que quizás se iba de viaje, y antes de que se subiera a un taxi le pregunté cuando volvería. Ella no me contestó, sólo se agachó junto a mí y me acarició el pelo. Me sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo adiós. Yo me quedé en la calle, viendo como el taxi se alejaba calle abajo, hasta que mi padre salió a buscarme. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de haber estado llorando. Me pidió que por favor entrara en la casa, que si no iba a coger frío. Le pregunté por qué mamá se había ido y sólo me respondió 'Porque se ha enfadado conmigo'. Yo no dije nada pensando que las cosas se arreglarían pronto…

- ¿Y que pasó…? – pregunta Sakuragi animándole a continuar. Ha intuido que Rukawa necesita desahogarse con ese tema.

- No se arreglaron. Con el transcurrir de los días empecé a darme cuenta realmente de que mi madre no iba a volver. Y me enfadé. Y culpé a mi padre. Se lo echaba en cara constantemente. Le decía cosas horribles. Pero él no se enfadaba, simplemente bajaba la vista y se quedaba callado. Empezamos a distanciarnos mucho. Y pasó el tiempo. Mi madre nunca se puso en contacto conmigo, y yo, estúpido de mí, también culpaba a mi padre de eso. Y pasó el tiempo.

Cinco años después, cuando yo iba a Tomigaoka, en mi clase se organizó un viaje a Kyoto. Por aquella época yo ya había comenzado a buscar a mi madre por mi cuenta, pero aún no sabía muy bien por donde empezar. Y casualmente, me la encontré de camino al Santuario Heian.

Ella no me vio, ni siquiera giró la vista hacia el grupo de chicos con el que iba. Pero yo la vi perfectamente. Iba con un hombre y llevaba un carrito con un bebé dentro, de apenas unos meses, y a su lado caminaba un niño de unos cuatro años, con los mismos ojos azules que tenemos yo y mi madre. Esos niños eran mis hermanastros.

Me quedé congelado en el sitio. Recuerdo que apenas podía respirar de lo mucho que me dolía el pecho. En un instante lo había comprendido todo. Mi madre no había dejado a mi padre. Nos había dejado a ambos. Nos había abandonado y dejado atrás como simples recuerdos de los que uno se va olvidando poco a poco. Ella tenía una nueva familia. Y yo… yo ya no formaba parte de su vida.

Cuando Rukawa termina su corto relato, se queda callado mirándose las manos, estrujando sin querer el paquete de cigarrillos, haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles por no echarse a llorar. Sakuragi lo nota, y antes de hablarle espera a que se calme.

- ¿Sabe tu padre que viste a tu madre en Kyoto? – pregunta al fin.

- No – Kaede inspira con fuerza y continua – Pero al volver del viaje le exigí que me contara la verdad de lo que había pasado entre ellos, que ya tenía edad para entender lo que fuera. Creo que me vio tan desquiciado que no se atrevió a decirme que no. Y me lo contó todo. Mi madre tenía un amante, un compañero de trabajo, y se quedó embarazada. Cuando se lo confesó a mi padre, ya había tomado su decisión, sin contar con nosotros. Les eligió a ellos.

Ahora sí, Rukawa no aguanta más y una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. Sakuragi le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le hace recostarse un poco sobre su cuello. El corazón del pelirrojo se acelera un poco con ese contacto.

- Tranquilo… - susurra apretándole cariñosamente el brazo.

- Y lo peor de todo es… – otra lágrima recorre la mejilla del chico más bajo – Lo peor de todo es que en lugar de reconciliarme con mi padre y apoyarnos mutuamente, seguí comportándome igual de imbécil…

- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunta Sakuragi con voz suave.

- No lo sé… Bueno, en realidad sí… Desde el momento en que vi a mi madre con esos niños dejé de culparle… pero empecé a culparme a mí. A pensar que mi madre nos dejó porque yo era un niño insoportable. Y me dolió tanto imaginarme a mi padre haciéndome lo mismo, que creí que si eso iba a pasar lo mejor sería sufrir cuanto antes…

Sakuragi parpadea confundido.

- Quieres decir que… ¿le estabas poniendo a prueba?

- Algo así…

- ¿Y a nosotros también?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Por eso eres tan antipático¿Por eso no dejas que nadie se te acerque¿Porque tienes miedo de que luego te rechacen?

- … - Kaede no contesta pero la respuesta es evidente.

- Joder Rukawa… y luego me llamas a mí idiota…

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, Rukawa aún con la mejilla apoyada en el cuello de Sakuragi, hasta que el pelirrojo habla de nuevo, decidido a continuar lo que estaban a punto de hacer en el gimnasio si esos tipos no les hubieran interrumpido.

- Pues sabes qué, no te ha funcionado en absoluto…

Y sin darle tiempo a Kaede de preguntarle que quiere decir con eso, Hanamichi le coge con suavidad pero también con firmeza de la otra mejilla y le planta un largo beso en los labios. El paquete de cigarrillos cae al suelo. Aprovechando que el chico de ojos azules aún no parece reaccionar, le sujeta un poco más fuerte y con la lengua hace fuerza entre sus labios para entrar, complacido al no notar resistencia.

Poco a poco Rukawa va respondiendo el beso, con más hambre incluso que el pelirrojo, quien deja caer su peso sobre el zorro, de manera que este queda tumbado de espalda en el suelo del porche con Sakuragi encima.

Se besan con ansias, sus manos recorren mutuamente sus cuerpos por encima de las camisetas, introduciéndose casi a la vez por debajo de la tela. Rukawa acaricia la espalda de Sakuragi mientras el pelirrojo a su vez le acaricia el pecho. Sus cuerpos están tan pegados que es imposible no notar la excitación de ambos.

El ruido de unos pasos les sobresaltan y Rukawa se incorpora a la vez que empuja a Sakuragi de encima suyo. Al momento la puerta de la cocina que estaba entreabierta se abre del todo y por ella el señor Rukawa sale al jardín. Se sorprende de ver a Kaede acompañado de un chico de su edad, pero mucho más al observar sus rostros ruborizados y sus respiraciones agitadas. Además que a Kaede se le nota que ha llorado.

- Hola… - saluda Kazuhiko - ¿Qué sucede?

- N-nada… Esto… te presento a Hanamichi Sakuragi, un compañero de equipo…

- G-gusto en conocerlo… - se apresura a decir Sakuragi.

- Igualmente… - murmura el hombre mirándolo inquisitivamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – pregunta su hijo.

- Quería invitarte a cenar fuera… - explica. Mira de nuevo al pelirrojo y añade – Si quieres, claro… Y puede venir tu amigo…

- Claro, papá… - Rukawa sonríe cálidamente.

Sakuragi se maravilla al observar tan hermosa sonrisa. Esta vez no se ve para nada forzada. Incluso el señor Rukawa, que aún no se ha acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto por parte de su hijo.

- Muy bien, nos iremos dentro de un rato¿vale?

- Vale.

El señor Rukawa entra de nuevo en la cocina y les deja solos.

- ¿Hanamichi? – Rukawa le pasa una mano por delante de los ojos miel para que reaccione.

- Ehm… sí… esto… - balbucea Sakuragi – Hoy es muy temprano para aprovechar la cena y contarle a tu padre lo nuestro¿verdad?

- ¿Lo nuestro? – repite Rukawa cambiando su gesto a uno mucho más serio que no agrada al pelirrojo.

- Sí, b-bueno… yo creí… que después de esto… t-tú y yo… - tartamudea apenado.

Rukawa pone un dedo en los temblorosos labios de Sakuragi a la vez que sonríe de nuevo. En seguida lo retira y le da un suave beso.

- Más adelante¿vale? – su voz de pronto suena más apagada pero no deja de sonreír – Además, yo… necesito un poco de tiempo… Lo comprendes¿verdad?

Sakuragi le devuelve la sonrisa.

- Claro…

Mientras Sakuragi llama por teléfono a su casa para avisar de que cenará fuera, Rukawa se queda sentado en el porche mirando las estrellas que comienzan a salir. Se siente extraño, como en paz consigo mismo. Quizás es por haberle contado a alguien por fin lo que pasó con su madre… Lo cierto es que llevarlo como un secreto no le ha hecho nada bien, sino todo lo contrario, haciéndole sentir que era algo de lo que debía sentir vergüenza… Pero ahora ya no es lo mismo, ha decidido no volver a encerrarse en si mismo, no esconderse, y sobretodo, no desconfiar de las personas que le quieren.

_Fin_

© Khira. Palma de Mallorca, 5 de Diciembre de 2005.

* * *

**N/A: **Lo sé, se me dan mal los finales… pero bueno, espero que sea pasable. Sé que la historia ha sido más RuXOC que HanaXRu pero es que como ya dije me apetecía variar un poco. Los próximos ya serán 100 HanaRu (o SenRu). Veo que ahora se puede contestar a los reviews allí donde se dejan pero como sólo es a los logeados los seguiré contestando aquí por este cap:

Herms Malfoy: pues precisamente por eso, para traumatizarle… bueno, en parte.

Kaehana9: y yo también, la verdad, pero al final mucho no ha hecho.

Sol: lo sé, lo sé… pero que conste que yo es el primer OC bueno y co-protagonista que mato. En fin, ya te compensaré en otros fics.

Elena: que exagerada XD 'Corazón valiente' que es, algún culebrón chileno? Muchas gracias por tus reviews.

Abuelitnt: a mi también me dio penita T.T es el OC que más cariño le tenía. Nos vemos en otras historias!

Nikie: entonces conseguí que te cayera bien XD me alegro. Rukawa modo borde on debe ser de lo peor, pero aún así y todo… le adoro XDD

Miguel: mmm tienes mucha razón, por muy observador que Erik fuera yo he sido demasiado sutil con ese tema. No he entendido la segunda parte de tu review, lo de 'no entendi pq si bien Sakuragi estuvo cerca de Ru ultimamente como que no hay, no se no veo la conexion que va mas alla' Me lo podrías explicar¿

Caritadmanga: tú lo has dicho ahora le toca a Hana… el zorrito le da la oportunidad así que a ver si no la desaprovecha. Espero verte en otras historias y sino nos vemos en '6 meses'. Besos!

Mish1: yap… en eso no cambio XD

Balucita: me alegro que te gustara a pesar de lo triste. Muchas gracias por tus reviews.

Shingryu Inazuma: es que por muy bien que queden Ru y un OC, la mejor pareja siempre será HanaRu o

JHikaru: perdón T.T no lo volveré a hacer XD.

Sorry por no explayarme más con las respuestas, es que de verdad que últimamente voy un poco estresada, de hecho debería estar haciendo un trabajo y no terminando este fic, pero es que por la noche da mucha pereza ponerse con cosas de la facultad XD. Por cierto si los reviews de este capítulo los dejáis con login los podré contestar.

Muchas gracias por seguir el fic. Nos leemos en otras historias.

Besos desde Mallorca,

Khira


End file.
